


Antithesis 8 : They call me Amado for spacious reasons.

by Romeo714



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Violence, Blood and Gore, Comics, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Ocs and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeo714/pseuds/Romeo714





	1. Chapter 1

{ One year later } 

Who was Amado? What kind of entity was he? What was the story behind him? For what itemized reason had he existed? 

 

Well.. there was someone, whom was occluded under the claws of the shadows. Tweaking her clothes, the collar, boots, tee-shirt, something swung over thoroughly around her neck. The handmade sigil of Amado, crafted by her doing. 'It's the day, I meet face-to-face. With my idol.' She trailed on the sidewalks, something like a horses' hooves? Storming to her direction, she quickly used blinding reflexes to avert the horse that could've struck her. 'That's the four horseman?!' She thought, she cocked a brow, prolly they were here for a specific reason. "Another entity spotted us. We can't let this one get away." Says War, pointing his rifle inwards to the direction of the other. 'Just when I wanted a feasible goal, this had to happen.' She thought, the horse of War's skedaddled inwards at the entity. Blazing trails formed behind its tracks, how was she going to end this quickly? There's three other horseman, especially the one whom had defeated Amado. 

"War! Derail your actions! This entity's race signed the treaty. " Stated by Glory, whom was made up of living energy itself. 'What?...' She didn't understand what the heck was going on, the entity froze in his tracks. The horse especially, unmounting his horse to stand before the other. He knelt to the other, he was showing his reverance to the other. "I beg for 'tis shrift." War wanted to atone for what he did, she had an abstruse expression. "Uh-huh." She replied to the other, at the. tout de suite, he mounted on his steed as he strode off along with the other horseman. 

 

"You don't possess worldiness about the treaty?" That voice made her jerk, it was a known figure. Shadows casted over him and along with other figures, AMADO AND ANTITHESIS! 'OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. I'VE TRAINED FOR THIS DAY!' Her thoughts sounded delirious, though her outer shell was apparently stoic. "Undetermined existence entity?" He extended his hand outwards to the other, things were escalating breezingly."It's Lucia." She shook on his hand, after their hands had retracted. "I'm your biggest fan! And -ahem- I mean. I want to become your sidekick." She wanted to sound formal though due to her being a diehard fan, it was difficult to control it properly 'cause of that. 

"Deal." He didn't lie, he practically agreed to let her join Antithesis. She made repeated bows to him to show how him her so called aclaim for him. Undetermined existence entities don't possess genders, they've got pronouns there for. "Are you guys celebrating your honey moon?" She pertained to Amado and Onyx, that made Onyx jerk back ghastly. "How... did you know that?" She furrowed her brows, well, she did say she was his biggest fan. "I should apprise you to Entity." A portal had created itself before the throng. 'Hunky-Dory! I'm gonna get to know a tenth dimensional entity?' She thought, the one whom had created the portal was his friend. 

Inca. 

After entering, it was like the same thing how Amado got here. Except it seemed to occlude colors, entities, other such. Rain assumed she was going to be that nudnik kind of fangirl, she committed an errata then. As the usual, entering through the exact location he once was in. There was an entity whom was loitering in the main room, it was a squid headed entity. Imitating a fake galvanized expression thrn cackling shirtly afterwards. "An undetermined existence entity? I've expected another non created entity or a horseman to stroll my property. Here!" Taking something out from its pocket, it was flung towards the entity. 

She had lighting like reflexes. She nabbed it like a professional. After a quick skim through the scroll, she was brought up to date with the other. 

{ Back to Earth } 

{ To antithesis HQ } 

"Fuck you! You should've stayed dead!" Lucia had the other pinned to the ground, Sinbahd was attacked for no reason. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A FAN! SCISSORBILL!!!" She was coaxed to throw a fist into the other, she did it anyway."Shouldn't we dilute her?" Orphelia was trying to act like she knew what had to be done. "No. I'm hard-pressed!" He didn't plan this. It was ad lib to him, at blistering speeds to get off of the other's control. Forming static in his phalanges, then discharging a large amount of magic into the other. It didn't scathe her, she remained tall and standing against the other. 

"This is the most beatific day for us, it's just that." Onyx shifted her eyes over to the corner, gesturing to what the newbie was doing over there. "Let's dismiss that for now."He wanted to be engrossed to Onyx, extending a charcoal flower to the other. "Pshaws.. you shouldn't have." Her cheeks became rosy, she accepted it. Briefly kissing him on the lips, he had his mask lifted by her digits. Amado had Onyx enfoled in his arms, there were pictures pinned against a black board. An amaranth heart was around the two. Amado was moving into a rougher kiss, Onyx's digits clipped on his costume. It wasn't like they were planning to do it. 

Where were the two? 

The park. 

Onyx and Amado, mainly. 

Tongues dominating one another, it was getting a little difficult to hold it back though. Breaking their sealed kiss, Onyx's eyes were like the most alluring things to him. Every part of her, even her personality. "I love you so much~!!" She enfolded him in her loving arms, squeezing him tightly. "I love my Onyx too!" He had his sense of caring, it wasn't shown very often among the others. The two did this together as a habit, rolling over to the grass. Colliding against it, Onyx was on top of the other. She was on top of a very muscular entity, looking from top to bottom at him. My! It was ravishing! "ZOOKS!" 

That voice belonged to Alice. "I thought you guys were gonna have sex in public." She simpered, hoping it didn't kill the moment. "The newbie beat Sinbahd. To a pulp." She informed the two. "Uh-huh." The two weren't interested, spending time with one another made it galvanizing to Onyx. 

{ While the two were busy with one another. } 

{ To Antithesis } 

{ A few hours later } 

"Alleviate yourself!" Orphelia wanted to succor the dilemma with Lucia. She seemed to be quite a choice for Amado to put an appellation. "Three hundred tonner to 1000 tonner." Shadowina had kept a keen eye on the undetermined entity. "How did you--" Lucia didn't know about how she was able to collect details based on eyeing another. 

Amado wasn't back, though he was in a specific spot he wanted to show Onyx to. 

{ Abyssal Waters} 

Slowly he had unraveled the beateous surrounding among the other. It made her enthralled to what plans he had for their anniversary! 

"Welcome to Abyssal waters, again! Friend!" 

The greeting was made by Calix whom was the king of this kingdom. Whilst there was a crow on his shoulder, Nox had made an inclined greeting to the other. "You wanted to spend our Anniversary together? Here?! You're the best!" Sure, it may seem like a dilapidated, there was structures. Radiant flowers, a grin curled her cheeks, her eyes began to form limpid substances across her cheeks. "Calix.. this is my lover. Onyx meet Calix and Nox."


	2. Anniversary EDITION!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two were going to prepare and change for what things they've planned to do.And basically they changed off screen.

"It's nice to have you celebrate it here." Says the blonde, his eyes slid over towards where Amado was. "What's with the bloodmoon theme?" Nox- the crow whom was on Calix's shoulder cocked at Amado's shape. "It's just to show how much I love Onyx." His lenses, digits, insignia were changed to the color to what Nox had questioned of. Though the rest of his costume ; ebony and bloodmoon. He never usually had changed what he used to, though this was the anniversary edition for a costume. "You seem quite, what's the term... Nefarious!" Nox commented, Amado didn't usually have the time to converse with whomever due to what he was here for exactly. "This place is crammed to hell and the ocean. I'll take that as a compliment." Amado was able to grasp the sight of his lover, dressed in something like her colors. 

Though there was glitters, on her curves. It was obsidian colored, he was galvanized and frozen on the spot! "You're prepossessing!" Amado's words made her smirk sly, she walked over towards the other, thoroughly wrapping her arm around his. Dressed in the long silt skirt, usual Indonesian materials though a little change to it. "My! don't the couple just look resplendent!" Says someone whom was gardening ; it was one of the twin Sparda. Both were perceived as female due to appearance, it was stated as a compliment by the one whom was dressed in the color Almond. The two were just strutting towards to where a nearby place, it was the place where couples usually go out. This was quite schmaltzy, it didn't bug Amado, nor Onyx, this was their special moment together. It was better not to ruin it, pausing to look at the other couples over there. The two found themselves a spot, sitting in a specific spot where it was capacious. 

"How'd you find out about this place?" Onyx wanted to know how exactly he found something aesthetic like this. "I've heard the stories, and I've become acquainted with them. " He filled her question up. He was at a level of worldliness, it made it quite onerous to find out how much knowledge he had compiled in that skull of his. "What do you think the others are doing?" Onyx didn't really want to do anything else but stay at a pace like this, though she wasn't sure of what the others were doing. "Being shirkers." Well, evidently he was positively sure that they were doing nothing at the place over there. Though, has it ever occurred to anybody that Amado never seemed to forget things? It seemed like so, he never forgot what day they chose to get into a relationship with another. 

{Meanwhile to where Antithesis is} 

"That's Amado's proton cannon." Orphelia depicted towards Lucia, she didn't pay attention to the other - she was well-nigh to the object. Stroking her hands against the frigid metal, it felt like heaven to her - this thing was rarely used by Amado. "I'm going to use it." She carried the object over her shoulder, this thing was quite the gun in her grasp. "Use a target first! You can kill someone with that!" Orphelia exclaimed, she wanted the other to play it safely. She had pointed the weapon upwards to the roof, OKAY?! Was that even a convincing target?! It didn't matter, the other had fired the astronomical beam upwards to the roof. Her body was arched, it fired quite outlying! She was able to determine how far it was, it set a expression on her. "Wait! Are those his stingers?!?" She had her eyes pointed to where the glass display was, it shown a multitude of Amado's stinger styles. 

She returned the weapon where it needed to be, then ran inwards to the glass display. What could Orphelia do about it? She was a diehard fan for Amado, she had placed her hands against the knob. Pulling it forth lightly, she grabbed the classic pair first. Setting it on her wrists, then something constructed around her hands it was Amado's classic scheme. Mainly lime green digits and the black secondary color for the rest. 'Now I feel like Amado!' She was filled by vitality, she ran over towards a wall. Jutting the stinger against the wall, sheer climbing the walls at ease with the stingers to serve as pins. 'This is stirring!' She thought, Orphelia had to keep an eye on this newbie, sure she may have proved to be formidable, there were just some standards that needed to be fit into. 

Then cascading into the ground, perfectly without showing discomfort or pain. Removing the gloves off of herself carefully, Orphelia couldn't believe that Amado was willing to just let this one get into the team. "WOULD YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN THERE?! CAN'T YOU HEAR THAT WE'RE HAVING SEX OVER HERE?!" Was exclaimed through the walls, it was Sakuya's shouting. Orphelia jerked back, what the actual fuck? Was that the reason of the groans and creaking through that ? "UNH! NOL! SO! ASTRONOMICAL!!!!~~~" Sakuya was in a bliss, Orphelia wanted to be mute though, not literally, it was just arbitrary for that to be suddenly said out loud. 'I question why Amado hasn't been tantalized to banging Onyx, while Sakuya.. just fucking-- no. I have to get that image out of my head.' She felt like this place was missing something, that's right, it was Amado. 

"Nick is nothing but a pismire!" Looking inwards to where the voice was, it was Lucia whom was playing with action figures. 'He chose a comic book nerd...' She thought, though there was light glowering through the hole that was formed by Lucia a few minutes ago. 'She'll be fine here.' She thought, choosing to just leave the other to do her own business there on her own. However Lucia had heard something, much like Lia and Orphelia did. 'Meta human!' Lucia quickly headed through the window, she took a fearsome entry - her cape unfurling through the winds might. 'Wait.. what kind of meta human is that supposed to be?' She thought, something like a odd one. It was a entity made up of living energy, it was standing in the center of the ground. "Buh?" The living energy entity loomed from a shoulder, it noticed the undetermined existent entity. 

" 'Tis life shall be abolished well-nigh!" She knew that Amado used abit of archaic english, so she couldn't help herself to use it. "Stay out of my way, Buxom." It pointed its arm towards the other, firing a blast of energy. A blast like that would be ample enough to smash the Iowa ship, though she was able to avert it with no problem. "This Buxom seems quite vigor!" The entity was rused of his perception, she was right behind it. Sweeping under it whilst her body was twisted in the process, her body planted against the ground whilst doing so. Quickly getting on top of the other, thoroughly getting around him. She placed her arm against his bicep then the other arm at the nape, pulling him inwards to a structure. 

Once or a few times, it popped the structure entirely! The living energy entity wasn't done yet, no, not yet. . Once the entity had darted its direction to the other, it made a punch so hard it could've been able to obliterate the country. Though, thanks to only non created entities being able to only harm her and not much for the rest. It was easy to dismiss the attack, she stood her ground, unscathed. The ground wasn't cracked nor was a thing in the city broken. "NONVIABLE?!" The entity couldn't believe she was still in one piece. "Take this!" The entity casts something like a force that was enough to match the Iowa ship, though it didn't stop her from moving forward. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" It didn't suspect that this was happening to him, he was grasped by the torso. Lucia tore off a piece of his energy, she narrowed her eyes into the other. 

"Take it easy!" Even this entity was feeling the nerve-racking tingled him. "Yeah..? No!" She formed something like rod in her hands, it was space-like matter. Though it was her universe rod, chucking it into the other's form. It POO'D him! 

The object dematerialized itself to fade away from the other's sight. Heading back into her inventory. 

And.. this. Is whom Amado let into the team? Goddamn! Though, she had her foibles to her very being.


	3. THE RETURN!

{ After the Anniversary } 

{ Back in Boston } 

"It's them..isn't it?" Kamberin's aim for the two figurines strutting down the sidewalks, cocking a rosy brow. "Yeah." Lexi recognized the entity, though he seemed to be dressed in another color. "Phantom. Is that really his name?" Kamberin assumed it was going to be some trick, though, it didn't stop her from proceeding to question it. "Wait.. he's stopping." She was being meticulously verily about it, she didn't want to dismiss the details. "I think he can hear us whispering." Lexi was taking an idea that the other could have very keen sense of hearing. Though once the two eschew their gaze from the entities, within a flash - the other wasn't in range. Though there was a silhouette figure standing behind the two. "What are you two doing? Being louts?" He made his tone threatening to fetch their attention to him, making the two dart into the voice's direction. 

"We haven't seen each other in a protracted while." Lexi was more open to the other, he remembered her - he didn't shake hands due to the part where's she is an anti-hero. "You don't remember me?" She was perturbed, this feeling of being forgotten . "No. I never found you coveting." He made a rather snide comment. "Wait.. what's with the garbs?" Lexi questioned of what they were wearing, to her she wasn't too familiarized with the things couples do. Why? She was a weaboo herself, practically, realizing at the split second. "Wait! You guys are... in a relationship?!" She was able to descry the two's digits intertwined with one another. "Yes, we have better things to do." The two went off, needing to head back to Antithesis to make sure things were fine . 

 

{ A few moments later } 

{Back to Antithesis} 

"Shadowina was injured." Orphelia informed Amado of what had happened to Amado's bestfriend. Everyone was his confidant, though, he didn't seem to response due to it sounding insubstantial to him. "You don't believe me?" Orphelia cocked a brow. "I don't." Amado gave a stern to stern with the other. "Then you wouldn't believe that it was the avant-garde did it?" "Yes." He didn't think it could've been the newbie, as in what of entity could harm the likes of Shadowina in the first place? "You want me to evince?" Orphelia lead the other to the direction, it was more of a rhetorical question tho- once eyes spotted inwards to where the direction of the entity whom was resting on the bed. It was a shadow-like figure, covered by a cloth on her knuckles. He couldn't fucking believe that Orphelia was right about it?! So the newbie was something else? Onyx and Amado just resumed to following what was going to happen afterwards. 

"How?" Amado wasn't able to understand in what kind of level this entity he had hired to be in the book of his. "Hey! Amado! We had a spar!" The words were said by Lucia whom was quite brusque about it. He cocked a brow, this didn't make sense, fine, if he wants to believe that she did it. Then he himself was going to have to spar against the other. "I'll surmise what you can do." Amado darted over towards where Lucia was, his color scheme transmuted into the original. He had his eyes narrowed into the other, Lucia had gotten into a form. "JOSE! SHE--" Orphelia wanted to extend out to the other, though he was already out of grasp. "TRY ME LOUT!!" Amado's knuckles tapped roughly against Lucia's jaw, it damaged her through means of physical damage. "Gnh!" Orphelia didn't understand, how exactly he was able to harm her? 

She was able to grab his arm thoroughly, then bending his wrist to point at his own jaw. He needed to wriggle out of it, he was able to escape from being overwhelmed. Repeating the same procedure to the other, though he was struck in the torso. She was able to foresee when he was going to elude her attacks. It wasn't foreseeing the future, she knew him so well that it grants her access to fighting him properly. "Quite breezing!" Amado flipped in mid air, though his will was steely, he wasn't going to avow to the other. He moved at blinding speeds whilst in mid air, he was able to corner the other. Though despite Lucia being slower in speed, she was superb in her reaction timing. So if she can time this one correctly, Amado was there just behind her. His figure side shaped, firm and grit form ; both hands curled into knuckles. Whilst giving a kick sharply at the back of her head, she averted the attack at ease. 'What?!' Amado attacked her that way, though she was able to corkscrew. Grabbing on his torso, letting the momentum take over to let the two crash into the ground. 

'Her strength.. it's lofty.' He thought, there he was on the ground - could he be facing another defeat? Lying on the ground, he didn't want to avow to defeat. Getting up with a chinese get up, quickly getting into a position to fling his sharp ring finger into the other's rib cage. "HURK!!" Now that was withering to her, making her spit up blood. This fight was galvanizing to her, though he seemed to be able to keep fighting! This was her dream to get in a fight with her idol! He was able to slip out of the other's grasp through head butting her at the back of her nose, then he heaved his arms to break from the grasp. He lunged towards the wall, his digits and feet were able to clip onto the surfaces of the wall. 'How do I end this quickly? Wait. How about this?' He thought, he needed to think of something legit to abolish and outdo the other. 

"TAKE THIS!" He pounced to the other, delivering a concussion to the other with his digits folded together, clobbering her enough to knock her out. He had right beside the other's body, Orphelia, couldn't believe it. Amado quelled the entity?! 

"That was ASTRONOMICAL!" Orphelia exclaimed, how on earth was he able to do something like that? "OKAY! I'M CONVINCED SHE DID THAT TO SHADOWINA!" Amado made an avow, he didn't think that his rookie was able to meet his expectations and outdo them. What kind of entities like this exist?


	4. Checking the war clock

{ In another dimension } 

{ The Mayan dimension } 

 

It was scorching hot, literally, though it didn't matter to Amado - due to the fact he wasn't affected by it. There was nothing but the sun piercing its heat intensely close at this dimension, his shadow cast across the light. Perpetually onwards, right beside him was Inca. "This is where you have to check the war clock." She noted to the other, he'll keep that in mind, for a very protracted while. Pausing her tracks before an object that only seemed opaque, it had the old school roman time telling. To him it seemed like it was 'Antediluvian' due to it not being an updated version, he was able to scan for how long it was going to take. So that's what or how long it was going to take, now with the information hoarded. "You have to do one thing in the war to prove you can truly fight other entities. Defeat the one whom was thrown into Earth, you know. Slurp." She mentioned to him, so he needed to do something in order to retain his place in the war then? 

"It's not that I'm enforcing you to. It's just imperative, the meta humans, yes they've proved to be threats. Still, have you pictured fighting entities like your own?" She wanted to make it sound unambiguous to him. "Because you've utterly been defeated by them multifariously. I'll get to the action point of sending you to where this other is. And you still bring your lover and bestfriend along?" She knew something was pocketed in his slots, it was Onyx and Aquamarine in there. "Wait, how did she know we were here?" Onyx questioned, it didn't matter what was the important thing is that he needed to fight the so called entity. "Omniscient." He answers for Onyx, this other makes it seem like her knowledge didn't need to be questioned any further. Inca had opened a portal for the other, with the use of her fingers moving in a rather byzantine pattern. He went through the portal just briefly, he had landed on top of a palm tree. 

{ To Earth } 

The palm tree bent over due to this entity weighing like a sack of rice, he was thoroughly muscle. He front flips towards another tree, his talons grind against the bark of the tree. The resonant was enough to catch attention of creatures throughout the vicinity, thankfully he wasn't identified in range yet. Though an entity whom was suiting up in its dress, it was able to even hear that far! What kind of scale this entity was able to hear, once it was able to suit up except the mask which dangled loosely off of her pocket. Rustling through the bushes, lunging outwards at the other - it was none other than Amado himself. 'She expected me?' He wasn't too vigilant on 'Slurp's information, he remembered the time he had eschewed her from becoming a teammate. 

"I know what you've come for. Do it." Slurp narrowed his/her eyes onto the other, Amado was just there before the entity. His eyes piercing, ready to strike whenever given an open shot to him. He didn't ask Inca about what Slurp was able to do, he could either regret the choice he made going recklessly or will he die trying? "Fine by me!" He grazed his talons across her jaw, it did some damage to her -- how was he able to harm one of his own just like this? "Did Inca ever tell you about what I can do? She didn't, because you relied on what you've known." At blinding speeds, she was able to seemingly flash behind the other with him. Both of her legs thoroughly clip themselves around his throat, whirring in mid air as she threw him towards a boulder. 

The nearest one, it popped due to the force and weight applied to it. "Meta combat. " Slurp nosedived to the ground, like a bullet. Strutting towards where it had thrown the other into, though there wasn't a trace of him there. Pulled into a judo lock, adding with his legs girdled on her torso. "You can hit anything? Even the Non created entities? Was that why?" He needed to somehow ebb her, she darted over to a wall. Running the reverse way to collide against the structure of the water fall, it cracked due to her strength. "D'OF!" He grunted. No he wasn't going to unhand her, he rose an elbow upwards after undoing the lock. Smashing it into the skull of hers, it could've been enough to give a concussion. Though, he was assuming it did, it didn't stop her. 

Jumping high enough to reach the exosphere , she was able to remove the other off with her palm. '!' He thought, he didn't dare think of derailing his moves. Kicks, punches, left jabs, round houses, 500 degree kick. Left and right gallops to the torso, frontal kick ; doing it onto each other. Side figure kicks, trapping the other in his grip, he had her fist against her own frames. Then delivering a punch, the momentum was perpetually causing them to descend plunge into the Earth . It was causing the two to be set in blazes, crashing into the ground of the Earth to land again in the specific area they were once in. Into the waters, it caused a tremendous splash it seemed to saturate the trees, animals, bugs, grass and other such. Though still plunging in the water, getting a sharp blow across the jaw. He had cracks on his lenses, his costume had fissures, he's gotta give all what he got. 

"You think he's going to win?" Aquamarine asked Onyx, Onyx seemed to just look disquiet at the moment. She wanted to help him, but it wouldn't seem right, Amado came here to prove he had the bigwig to fit into the war business that may happen. Nebulously, Amado delivered a punch withering enough to hurdle the entity over the surface, with his discern action. He rushed ; swimming with all his strength in him. "Y....ou...." He was able to pull himself up, talons grasping on the surface. "I thought you were the weakest non created entity." Wiping her sleeve across her lips, she stood up in her ground. "That fucking hurt." Amado panted a breath, he still needed to keep fighting, this other was strong. How come he wasn't able to avert her attacks? Did this meta combat grant her even speed to hit this entity? Then with a clobbering swipe, he used the form in martial arts. Thrusting his palm forward the other just inches away, then it steered to the left to swipe against her eye. Damaging her, hissing in pain due to his attack. 

"That's because fighting is my prowess. And none shall best me in it!" His foot rose upwards, his other foot was stabilizing his form whilst his foot sharply struck into the rib cage of the other. To kibosh this, he didn't stop his movement, he made a swift shin sweep then adding an extra to the roundhouse ; a double move. The other was on the ground, defeated by the hands of Amado. Was he still the weakest non created entity? "You beat one of the non created entities?!" Onyx and Aquamarine were galvanized, this was a whopping feat for Amado. "Superb, indeed! For Amado!" Followed by a voice ; another Non existence entity. It was marionette, appearance was rather ambiguous to him at the moment. It didn't possess appearance, it only had some form of color on its outer area. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Amado darted over to where the other was "Don't tell me... I've got the percipience, you're another non existence entity. " He figured, he has Shadowina on his team though, so it was easy to bring it there. "Shadowina's involved in the war too. Huh? I'm Marionette, the supreme non existence entity." It bowed in respect to the other, why was he getting reverence in the first place? "The war involves us not employing abilities. Just capabilities. " Amado reminded the other, it made the entity bounce - quaint, it didn't suspect it was going to undergo something like that. 

"That's quite the predicament. I mean, from what I've seen from you. Your capabilities just will remain that way. " It added, it's mix was both male and female due to it being a genderless entity . "Though, what side are you on?" Questioning the entity, that question made him feel clouded. It was nebulous to him, prolly it'll depend on what choice he planned to do. "Both." Once he answered, it adopted the sense of 'dubiety' to linger what he meant by that. Shadowina knew what he was talking about, though if he just informed every entity there wouldn't be a sense of war, right? So he kept it to himself, strutting off with the two. "You didn't apprise?" Onyx questioned, she only could assume he knew what he was doing. "Yes. It's better that way." 

 

{ Somewhere in Japan } 

Opening up her laptop, flying fingers against the buttons. To insert her code, then briefly tapping the enter button. It was another message, informing her of something, an augury of some kind. 'The test's answers.' This felt like swindling the school system, it didn't matter she was gaining something from this laplace. 'Huh? What's this? Antithesis? Flipskirts? Philippines heroes dead?! Anonymous takes over the world?! What the--' She didn't need to be addled, yet she was. She whipped over towards where the tv was, swiping the remote as she tapped against the red button. It shown the news, showing a bun styled president. It was a blonde, thank goodness the news was normal. "I've come to inform people of Japan I'll be offering. Something like the 'No homework' policy. Yes, especially for those whom are jobless. Come to 'Witch Corps' it's menial, easy. I'm a benevolent president to my country after all." Speaking in english, it was translated by the one whom was standing right next to her shortly. 

'Laplace is telling me something, just not itemized properly.' She thought, she didn't think that this so called president was the nice kind. Ayaka was going to assume that this president was wearing a garb to hinder the other's very identity. She just needed a way to evince it.. for now, it's rather quirky to her. 

'That image.. what kind of atypical throng was that?' She remembered a few pictures shown to her, it was out of thin air. 

Well, things betide.


	5. Time to get me a job

Sugino Ayaka, I knew who I was.

{ Witch Corps} 

Jutting down something through her note pad, it was making the silence stretch far. 'I've found myself a job at witch corps, things here seem abit too 'outlandish', subtle, at the moment. Yet the people whom were showing eagerness to delegate themselves with their ---' Stirring her attention towards the resonant loudspeaker."Sugino Ayaka, come to the administrator's office." She briefly rifled her pencil to her pocket, setting her note pad into the bag of hers. She had her bag carried on her, she stood up - trying to be brave. She strolled down the hallways, there was other entities whom were sitting in their places, biding . She passed by an employee whom had a euphoric expression, she furrowed her brows - it didn't make sense. 

She stopped before the door, it was normal sized. Twisting the knob of the door, she had opened the door briefly to see the president whom was sitting on the office chair. "Sorry, I think this is the best of my 'resume'?" She made herself welcome in this room, it seemed peculiar. Sitting on the chair, delving through her bag to extend it to the other. Victoria's gaze locked on the files of hers, lifting it up in her hands as she began to skim through."A highschool student?" "Yes ma'am." Ayaka didn't know much of the president, there was still something she couldn't put her finger on. "You've parents? Ah.. so. Do you feel relaxed her? Relieved?" That question.. it was facile to her!

"I do, though, I ween that I'll be able to fit in." Replying to the CEO. "Tell me, what engendered you to pick this as a job?" She set the files down on the office table. "I've heard it's quite easy. " The job didn't seem to expel any challenges, it was depicted easy from the president herself. "Are you able to emulate the rules?" She made her final question to the other. "Yes, it's congruous to school rules. So I don't see the barricade." She had to act sangfroid in other to attain the job, she was enticed to what this hink had in mind. "And you'll be the one to make sure everything is in place." "Understood." Deep inside, her heart was panging, the other was told to go off. Though, Victoria picked through her drawer to take out a bundle of garbs and materials she needed. 

Extending it to the other. Accepting it, she went off. Going through the hallways to find herself a bathroom, though she found herself a bathroom. Entering through the ladie's room. 'Guess, I better swap clothes now.' Only for a few minutes it took her, thank god it was pants - less acts of sexism. It wasn't tight nor baggy, it was fitting as a male's garbs. It looked like the casual looking kind. Especially dandy outfit, she had ebony pants, beige long sleeves. A neck tie with a rather quirky insiginia on it, she didn't know of the 'network' of her doing.

Merely assuming that it was the company's logo. Wearing classy shoes, she exited through the door. Her clothes were transferred to her luggage. Inhaling and exhaling, she had to hope for the best. She noticed something like a poster flummoxed to the smooth surface, it had a certain language. God, if she even knew what those words even meant. She headed off to where the other employees casually went off to, she wasn't sure about this. Every employee seemed to have a jocund expression 'What the hell?' How was everyone happy? Was it the job? Or was it something else thst was enforcing them to? 

{ After the seminar } 

{ Her station } 

'What is this?' She had been skimming through the laplace emails, it looked like satanic rituals. It was gobbledygook to her, befuddled, what's it trying to warn her of? 'This place can't be for some cultists? Right?' She thought, exiting the email, she needed an alternative to rendition it. Though something like a keyboard, computer screen - like a hologram. This looked mulitplex to her, it worked like any computer did right? "Sugino Ayaka." It depicted her name, making her faze slightly. "Current objectives are ; Follow what the president asks." Wait.. it was that facile? 

How much was the pay for this? "Payment. 100,000 Yen." That was fine, it was astronomical to her! This job was -- wait, how is the CEO that luxurious? She didn't want to question it, she could be fired from her job. "You a papoose?" Says someone whom was another employee. "Buh?" Sugino whipped over to where the voice was ; just a few meters from her. "Seems so, not too sure of what the President may ask?" The other added. 

"Don't worry, the boss is a kind hearted person." He added. "We just have to send these files." Evincing the other something with a logo on it, it had the same logo on her necktie."Thank...you...?" Socially , she was able to speak, just succintly. She whipped hack to where her station was, there was something under her desk. Taking the entire bundle as she sets it on her table, inserting the files into the certain needed sections. 

{ Meanwhile to where Antithesis is } 

 

{ Boston } 

"I met the Supreme Non existence entity. Marionette." Amado says to Shadowina. "There's about three more. Still, how many more of the non created entities are?" Shadowina apprised him. "Several." He replied to the other. "Does that mean the war is going to happen? Just into the focal point when our kind becomes acquainted with you? With the world?" Shadowina questioned, the war's date is eather nebulous. It was tommyrot to her! "I presume." Amado answers to the other. "Slurp's not in it?" Shadowina adds. 

"Ixnay." He didn't want to sugarcoat it. Whatever that entity was doing, it must've been a real hard-pressed entity. "This war, can happen in an instance. You know?" Shadowina was bringing herself to surmise the date, Amado himself was aware of what the date was , it was what she had stated. Lucky guess. "We can be just hauled out of his world and set into theirs. Enforced to start a belligerent action. " She placed her digits on her chin, Onyx and Aquamarine were harking to what the two were conversing with one another. 

"She's got a point. If its just meant to be when they appear. The war automaically betides. Like a mine, anticipating for the unforeseeable." Onyx commented. "So.. no action or whatsoever. We may need each other, if the war happens during a metahuman attack. It's best to stay out of a fight..for now. " Aquamarine just needed to tell Amado that. "So.. we what? Let it prepense?" Amado wasn't sure if that was the rationale idea, it seemed like suicide. "What if the meta humans propagated? Would we have to fight a entire range of them?" He continued on, that made Shadowina flinch. "You're right.. still. It could still occur at any millisecond. " Shadowina had to make another point.

"After the war, I want you guys to leave Boston." He disseminated it to them. "WHAT?! ALONE?! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU TELL US THAT?!" Though Orphelia wasn't going to take it easy, forsaking her bestfriend directly after the so called war of his. "The meta humans have grown stronger. And I'm the only one whom is Maven to it. I want all of you to understand I want you to be safe!" Though Orphelia knew he wasn't immune to everything, sure he has a whopping size of immunity. It still wasn't going to save him like whenever. "My diamond.. you aren't immune to everything." Onyx knew what he was doing, still, she was disquiet about him - what if he was inept to dispatch all the meta humans that had propagated. "It doesn't matter! All of you matter. " "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU'LL LOSE?! TELL ME?! DOESN'T EVERYONE MATTER?! YOU'RE FAMILY!" Though Orphelia had slanted over towards Amado, he had to do what was needed to. 

 

"FINE! STAY! WE FIGHT TOGETHER! TO THE IN EXTREMIS!!" Amado exclaimed towards everyone. "INCLUDING MY BASTARD!" 

"Jose..." Onyx sure did want to become his wife. There's just that, were they going to have a life together other than Earth? Or die trying?


	6. Chapter 6

{ The Non Existence Entity Domain } 

"You ever think what's going to ensue in the war?" Shadowina cocked a brow. "No. What are we here for again?" Amado darted over to the other beside him, he wanted to be exact about this. "To apprise my progeny." She responded calmly. "Wait.. there's more of you guys?" Onyx's attention pointed to their conversation. "I mean, I know that other one. Though, doesn't it seem, ghostly? You know? 'Cause most of uou guys prefer being outside of reality itself." She espoused something to her continuous sentence. "Palpably. Though, thanks to my best-friend Amado. I've enjoyed Earth." Shadowina didn't face the other, she had froze into where the sight of other non existence entities were. "Shadowina, hmu? Who are they?" Spiravino had focused to thr group, Antithesis themselves. 

"How flippant! You treat the savior whom rescued Shadowina like a mere nonentity! Shame!" Being smacked on the head, Marionette was teaching the other to learn how to be aware. "Ow." Spiravino made a genial expression outwards to Amado, he grumbled lowly. The formless entity, Marionette shown a welcoming expression towards Amado. "Thank you for saving Shadowina." She lightly bowed to the entity. "Okay." He tried to consider caring? He had done this several times, this was no different to him, apparently. "So, Shadowina, what made you want to stay in Earth with them?" Marionette questioned. 

"it made me feel like I was able to open out more. Amado showed me the world, it was vast, multiplex, outré." She pats Amado on the shoulder, she crooked a grin. "And his lover is Onyx. They're saccharine together!" Though Amado and Onyx were wry to fluster at the same time. "U-uh." Onyx had her face stuffed at the crook of his neck, whilst Amado had enfolded her in his arms. "Was that it?Huh." Quetzalcoalt watched the group known as Antithesis leave, watching them go off. Shadowina couldn't help but stroll her thoughts to how or what engendered Lucia to somehow become a Antithesis member. "Hey.. what made you want to become Amado's sidekick, in a straightforward depiction?" Shadowina glanced over to Lucia, whom was right beside Amado at his right side. 

"Hm?That? I can disseminate it, of course I would want my idol to hear it!" Lucia felt poise of what she was going to tell and it being heard by him. 

{ Many years ago} 

{ The Celestial Kingdom.} 

"C'mon! Who's next?!" There was a compile of unconscious entities under a heel of a chill, she had a grin crooked on her lips. "Swell indeed." Says the King, clapping in amusement. "Give a round of applause for Lucia! The princess of the Celestial world!" Says the jester, there was clapping even the King and Queen themselves were astonished by the entity's capabilities. The older celestial entities were under her heel, she had scurried her way down on the slope. Once she was able to get there, she had stood on the red carpet, bowing her respects to the audience. 

{A few hours later } 

She was prostrated on her mattress' though there was a book in her hands. Reading something, literature about something like about the non created entities history. "Quite the book. You've chosen, m'lady." Says the butler whom was strutting through the door. "Whu--? She rose from her bed, drawing her attention to where the entity was. "I kinda like the guy dressed in a costume." She pointed her finger onto one of the entities, to whom she was pertaining to? The butler had stopped right before the bed, sitting on the cushions. "Does he have a name?" He questioned the princess. "It doesn't say, it's ambiguous actually." She had made a short probing through thr context, she made her assumption this one was an anonymous kind. 

{ To when the day she was thrown off of the celestial kingdom } 

There she was, more of a taller and built figure. Though, no gender, she still was a undetermined existence entity. She had stayed in her usual outfit, though something like an entity stood in the very center of the arena, she wanted to prove that she was the best here! And making her way down in the antediluvian way, it took about five minutes. "Prove your worthiness!" Says the queen, she was going to cheer on her adoptive daughter, presuming she was going to win this one. 

Though, it was a non created entity. It was tall, built, heck! It looked like some dude made up of muscle, she had smited the other on the torso, though nothing seemed to effect its body. "You periah!" Thorn had struck a blow on the other's head, downwards, it sent her far enough to find multiple realms, through different planets. Then upon crashing into Earth, through the Hospital. There she was, her body was unable to move, it remained like a corpse. Though her form was like a child, someone like a nurse was at the scene. "Sweet JESUS!" 

{ And after another year } 

"You think.. you can save her? Doctor... Lia?" Says the doctor eyeing on the child, quirking a brow the sleeves were abit loose from her arms. "Easy peezy, doc! I'm a magic worker!" "What about you? Doctor Jose?" Though the other child whom wasn't paying attention to it. "Nah, I'm fine. That lout can have it all she wants." He sloped off of the chair, heading off towards where the exit was. It seemed like it was bootless in going to this structure if he didn't aim for donatinf help for the hospital. 

The doctor lead the other to where the patient was, he stopped by the door as he pushed it open. Slow creaks. Lia made her way into the door, she had trailed towards where the bed was to see a child whom was unconscious. 

"I'll see whazz i can uhm doooo.." 

{ After the surgery } 

"Doc...? You have something for me to remember?" Says the child whom was sitting up from the bed, though she tried to think of something. Snapping her fingers, she remembered that Jose had left a action figure of some sort. It looked like a comic book character, though it was for his future ideas for a costume. She rifled through her labcoat pocket as she extended the object outwards to the other. "Thank.. you!" Lucia had collected the object from the other, taking it from her, she didn't understand what it was at first. Though, that was going to be the beginning of what she was going to enthrall herself into. 

{ A few years later } 

'This.. is living. Being a fan of the most badass super-villain of all time!" There was models of Amado, comics, posters, chiseled statue, colored in perfect kind. Not a single spot besmirched, she had aimed for it to be faultless. 'Still mastering his techniques, timing, reactions, reflexes and tactics.' She thought, the bandana was wrapped around her forehead it was mainly in olive green and pitch black to match her idol's color. 

'Knowing thorough details off Antithesis. That's me.. heh!' She was dressed in her outfit, like her dress though she did a little tweaks to it. Changes, and made herself a kind of costume to it, her cape was the piece of outfit from her dress. 

{ Back to the present } 

{ Antithesis HQ }

"So.. that's how you became thew? I appreciate it. Still, you've staunched yourself to becoming like me?" Amado made his opinion lucid towards the other. "Yes! I've wanted to! Though.. were you the anonymous?" "Yes." Lucia avowed to it, she wanted to ask, if it was going to come from Amado. She had better heed it carefully. 

"Wait.. as in the author embodiment? What happened to you?" She lifted a brow from his response. "I did what I had to do."


	7. The Dead Heaven

"Pa.. where are you going to take me? To Momma?" The rosy haired child looked upwards Amado. "Yeah, that's what I'm doing." That's what the child was going to presume from his father, there the entity had paused before a structure. Something like a portal opened up for the two, as Amado went through along with Baxter, he wondered how was his father able to open portals like that. He had froze at the sight of seeing something, was it a mirage of some sort? Whom had wished for Sharia? Was it baxter? It's quite evident to clarify that, he darted over to where the child was. "Poppa! It's Momma!" The child had dragged something Amado had wished for in this realm, an exact copy of himself from Inca, it dragged the entity over towards the other. "Defenestration. Baxter..." He whipped to the opposite side, as he exited through the portal - as it sealed itself away shortly. 

"Momma! Papa!" The child was delirious to have his father, this time it was different, he assumed due to the fact Amado had wished for something else Baxter should take. "Of course! We're here for our son!" Says the one whom had picked up the child, it was Sharia, picking him up like a toy and pulling the other in for a tight hug. Baxter giggled brightly, he pointed over towards where the park was. The two looked at each other, just nodding as they went towards where Baxter wanted to go. "Yes! Yes!" Baxter felt like this was what he truly needed, as the two had stopped to where the park was, sitting on the grass as Sharia had set down the child on her lap. "C'mere squirt!" Says Amado, grabbing the child into his arms as he placed busses on the other's forehead. 

Though, watching from the orb, Inca just had to be sure if that was going to be Amado's final choice. Was he going to let the child inhabit that world whenever he wanted there? Glancing to the side to look at her own companion, Amado, she waited for when he was going to say something. Not a word, he remained tight-lipped. "Are you really going to let Baxter stay there? Giving him something he wanted? From you, especially?" She focused onto the orb, making sure that it was on the trio ; Sharia , Baxter and Amado. He didn't depict nor riposte. Inca was going to take a wild guess he was going to let the child stay there, though did the child know anything of the world? She expected something from Amado, not an utter or whisper. "Okay, just trying to be sure." She set the orb back on its place, turning to whip over where Amado was again. 

'No. When that world is a wishing well, Baxter would just wish to be the deadliest warlock of some sort, he could make himself his own God.' He thought, he strolled downwards to where the stairs were. "Baxter really needed a father, suppose not every entity could live up to the mantle." Inca looked downwards to where Amado was, standing at the fringe of the platform, something was tingling in her emotions. She didn't want to feel what humans did, but what was she seeing? It wasn't Amado as his usual, to what he once was, 'Author Embodiment' it was more of the spikes and blood-curdling like appearance. Talons were extended, wiping something off of the corner of her pupil. "Any hero, could raise a child.. even a villain. What about Amado...?" Would that question linger into the minds of the readers themselves? 

She tried not to pule up, watching him leave the Heart of the Universe. Even an Anti-God was able to feel poignant about what Amado just did, she was going to finish her sentence what she depicted a few minutes ago? "He knew what he did, it's evident Onyx and his teammates would understand that. Baxter deserved a whimsy life, not the life Amado had experienced. Though, surely it doesn't take long for the child to realize he was forsaken by his own parent. Huh?" She struts towards where the throne of hers was, sitting on the chair as she sloped against it. She had shuttered her pupils, trying to sleep on the chair just for awhile. 

{ To where Victoria was } 

"And that was how the little swiney died!" She sets an adjourn to the book, it was fastened shortly. "How come the big bad wolf had to kill the old lady?" Asked a child, this story was based on those fictional tales for children, mostly. "That? It's overtly put out my dear, he simply doesn't care whom dies around it." She was pertaining this to someone she knew? That was rather lurid to describe Amado as, the big bad wolf in the story. "Who do you mean?" "Someone who dearly matters to me, do not fret children. It's just the president telling 'ol tales for you all. Now? Who wants a tale of mine?" The child was attentive to the details and how she lay it out. Though, she didn't need to mum herself, she only rejoinder the child with no specific names. 

{ To where Antithesis is } 

"So.. that was it?" Lia cocked a brow, was that exactly what Amado had done - if the child wanted to live a rapturous life. That's what Amado had given to the other, she didn't expect he was going to do that. "I just.. didn't think you would do that. To your own son." She held up something in her digits, it was a picture of her along with Yonyon, whom was a costumed 'superhero' from the start. "I know, you've got a son. Yonyon, a superhero. He's doting for you, I get that. Though, I know, I don't deserve something that sees nothing more than the light itself. If he reckoned that I've changed.. he was unsound to it." He replies to the other, he didn't care how he said it aloud, Amado was truly the embodiment of indiscriminate. 

"You're a felicitous mother, keep it that way. " He said to the other, to hand out a compliment towards the other. "Th-hanks? And." She never saw this side of Amado, opening out like he did, no he just gave the veracity of what needed to be expelled. "And?" He kept his focus onto the other, questioning to what this other wanted. "Well.. you've done a superb job at keeping the Antithesis together, Jose." "Thanks. Prolly what I've done for Baxter was enough. " He got something from the other, it was showing simpatico for her other teammates' well being.


	8. The strongest NEE there is!

{ The Cavernous Dimension } 

{ Second NEE dimension } 

"Tell me, how did it feel being once Jehovah?" Asked the smaller entity whom was sitting on a stool, about 2'4 mainly. "Paltry." He didn't seem to like power something like that, extending a hand outwards to the other. "What's this? Some handshake from a child?" He wasn't discern about her age, it wasn't very evident to him - still these higher races were very percipient about what he once was. "No, not that I am one. I'm quite vigilant to you knowing my older sister, no? Shadowina?" She cocked a brow to make the other concur with her, in realization, he just extended his hand outwards to the other. He shook it at the very instant. "I'd rather stick here, the second NEE dimension serves as my solace." The two retract their hands, Amado was able to maintain preferred distance from any entity. 

"The war? You surmise it should've betided by now?" Primitivina added. "Should've, though, it didn't. Whether if I want to care, I don't. " He culled something from the ground, it was a fruit radiating something universal like. He flung the object overhead, he drew his attention to where the other was again. "You are truly the embodiment of indiscriminate? Aren't you?" Her voice was a mishmash of low male/female tones. "Do people need to have laudable behavior for accomplishing a feat like that?" He cocked a brow ; it's his way of trying to say thank you without depicting it at all. "Though, it is quite singular knowing that someone like you can retain a relationship for this long." She tried to show that other entities weren't capable of doing things like this, not many were able to do such tasks like what he's got under. 

 

"Have you ever had a pipe-dream of playing a game 'Fuck,Marry, Kill'?" She was tempted to withal humor to their conversation. "That's eldritch." He didn't like the concept, nor was he going to try to. "Would stimulate your relationship between you and Onyx." "Put a sock into it." Then after his line, she cracked up like a person on meth. "That's why you're called Amado! Nobody can fill the name like you do!" She had fell from her chair, it took for two minutes for her to convalesce briefly. "Sure, I'd like to fill the boots as Amado because it's mantle serves prominence which is an absolute way to become well known, no? Though, with this power and voice, I can't. I don't wish to abdicate power like this, it would make me seem like just a shadow." She made the chair rise to its bearings, sitting up in a normal form. 

"You're a verbose one, aren't you?" He was able to observe something from this so called 'unfathomable' essence existing in one, it either drives one mad or forlorn. "Yes, I don't get visitors often." She replies to the other. "wait.." Amado descried something on her face, it looked like a meme expression, he took it off of her shadowy features. "What was that?" "A 'Bruh' expression." "Memes.. It's omnipresent." She inquires. And after answering, she tried to brush it off - it took another minute of thinking shortly. Metaphorically due to the fact time didn't apply to this world. 

"You didn't espy that?" He was befuddled to why she wasn't able to spot that. "Don't you have things to do? Handling the Meta human that will appear in 0.000045 seconds after you appear on Earth again?" "You can see the future?" "God's eyes give many advantages, friend." She opened up a portal for him just after she made her statement, he stayed at her focus for a few moments. He jumped through the portal, just once he took a step through the portal. At the ledge of a structure, something was pointed at the back of his head, sensing familiarity of the entities behind him. Sure, he may have been brought back into Earth again. 

"Non created entity!" It had a colossal breadth, this wasn't his country this was 'Australia'. "And? I'm here to dispatch you, nothing personal." He whipped over to where the entity was, it looked rather demonic than the usual Meta human crud he had gotten. "Do--" "Transcendent Demon Physiology entity. I've skunked a complete arsenal user, this means no different to me." He knew exactly what this other was, the entity had readied something in its hand. It looked like a divine slayer tool ; mainly in use for killing the most powerful of deities out there. "CUT YOUR TONGUE!" It struck its cleaver downwards where Amado, averting his weapon as it hit into the ground. "DO NOT ANGER ME! JOSE! I KNOW ALMOST EVERYTHING." "Nigh omniscient-" As the entity had dissolved its weapon, it had turned its shape into a normal height. 

To match Amado's height. "You dare place such flippancy towards me!" It's blow was strong ; absolute strength, though it's attack was eluded. "Leisure." He was acting the way how he wanted to, it hit the structure, yet it caused a whopping crater into the ground. "Even with your sin empowering me! It's almost implausible to strike you!!" A tail whip, claw strike, jab, those attacks were missed, facilely! "I'm the first.. of demons. Yet, I lose to merely even you?! The weakest non created entity?!" He hissed out, creating something from the ground it was a horde of demons. Violently charging into Amado, he quirked a brow, though what made the demons stop? "Sorry!! We don't wish to cause harm!" The demons recognized what this entity did to the sovereign of Hell, the entities had ran back to where their portals were. 

"Nonentities." He murmured. "Can't you make yourself ruler of many realms? Even demonic ones? Suppose we all go unaccompanied." Amado added to rub it in the others' face, he wasn't prevaricating that he had known of the complete arsenal users. "Wait.. I can destroy you whenever I want! Hah!" It had a trump card to its trick, though something was engulfing Amado's very being it was Shadowina's presence. "Buh?" This was quaint, Shadowina - knew where Amado was? "Guess I can't now, that entity is immune to 'destruction'. " It mumbled. 

"If you want to end this, shape shift into me then." If this entity KNEW almost everything, would he have shirked the information based on Amado? Overtly. The entity had tried to shape into Amado, though in its attempts, it had merely popped like a balloon. Blood, gore, it rained over the two entities like it was from some horror flick. "Did.. you just make an entity that powerful.. commit felo-de-se? Dude.. that was staunch." Shadowina was rather perturbed to how Amado was specifically this shrewd. "I've done alot.. this is unsurprising, he said he almost knew everything. Suppose many would shirk me." He used the kind of details that nobody would enthrall themselves into. "I think even the Devil should be afraid of your callous side." She replied, she had no idea just how Amado was this capable. 

"I know, it was prepense. Let's head back home." 

" 'Nough said."


	9. Chapter 9

"So IT SEEMS. That this entity has proved to have personage." 

Twelve figurines sat in their stony chairs, mainly upholding an ominous appearance. Silhouettes, there was an image casted at the center of the table to show Amado's anatomy. "I do remember he's considered the weakest Non created entity, from foe to foe on being percipient to him. I surmise its nothing more than risible." Says Lilith whom had clutched onto the image, it constructed into a wooden doll of Amado. 

 

While in the city of hell

"I want revenge!!" Gantz hurdled his fist against the stone wall, though due to it being adamantine enhanced. Nothing ruptured, this was hell, he didn't think a demon like himself would be forced to sit in the dungeons. Remaining in his humanoid form, his knuckles were coiled by bruises. "Three thousandth meta human tally!" Showing a hieroglyphic-like message towards the people, how many did Amado truly kill? Had it been that many before? Though, it stated deaths of Meta humans not what Amado had killed, nobody was focused to what that entity was doing. "Hellooooo..." Says a voice from the shadows, it was a mishmash of male and female in a low tone.

"Humu?" The pale skinned entity focused into the dimly lit hallway. "Amado's the only entity that had saved my sister." The entity had appeared behind him, Primitivina. Though, if you ever mess with his team. YOU'LL ANSWER TO ME." She lightly grazed his slacks, he quickly whipped to where the other had walked under him. "A child?" He had grabbed the other by the shadowy shape, looking into the other's pupils. "Heard of Omni-Negation? I'll serve as an exemplary!" Lightly poking against his nose, every spec of his existence had been erased. Though, briefly, she restored the other's being due to the fact she had no limits to what she can do. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! YOU CLOD!" The entity's mass had increased, turning into a rather atrocious, grueling, fanged, curved horns, claws, towering over the 2'4 entity."I can absterge Hell whenever I'm in the mood." Snapping her fingers to project short data of what she was going to do with hell ; it would be left into nothing more than blankness, or nothing more than a vacated realm. "?!?-" He was overwrought, he couldn't expel these emotions or choose to attack this entity. Knowing he could be wiped off clean in the very instant. "I'm the strongest NEE.. don't forget that. I can erase things whenever I want. So I'd abstain all actions first, otherwise it leads to your own repercussions. All I'm asking is that you don't let debacle befallen onto Amado's team, is that overtly said now?" She trailed over to the distance, heading forth to where she had left a portal open for herself. 

Though, what threat could Gantz prove if.. wait. Derailing her steps. "I change my mind. You were likeable dead." She snapped her fingers as the entity had moldered itself away. 

 

Erased existence permanently. 

{ Teaser of "Amado vs Achilles Heel" series } 

'I used to go by a name.. Jose when called. But.. I'm Phil, believe me, I execrate these people teeming me.' Dressed in scientist material, standing over at the work bench to proceed working. "Hey, womanizer!" His appearance, it was still going through metamorphisis to gain his build again, he didn't choose to throw his attention to a mere clod. Having hazel strands, beige eye colors, though as the other whom had walked up to him had grabbed him onto the shoulder. "Make a formal request, informal is revolting to me, I have myself engrossed to working other than conversing balderdash." He depicted to the other, the entity had narrowed his eyes onto the other. 

'I don't have time to be fretful about your being.' He was belligerently shoved to the left,the other's animalistic like eyes onto the work bench. "WHERE'S THE TECH?! YOU DEVIANT!" Mark tiraded. "Put a sock into it, mark. It's coddled and secure. I'm not going to let your grimy digits touch them!" The materials were put into the safe where Amado usually put it, it was into where his personal vault was. Though, it was cloaked to prevent the other from discovering where it might be. "You aren't turned on by papooses?! Buxoms?! And this bootless gunge serves your interests?!" Distant from the other, under the fascade of Phil's body was Amado's conscious. 

'I can't forsake these pushovers, because without me. They'd be dead. So, I aggrandize myself among them. ' He thought, tapping against his forehead. The conscious, it was his costumed self, 450 lbs of pure muscle within this other 'form'. "Hearken, dandiprant. You've foibles, I don't wish to be the victim of your venomous presence." Phil ripostes to the other. 'What things had Phil done to make this lout that 'truculent'? Access memories..' Probing through the memories of Phil, showing traces of what Mark was to the other. This must've been his sparring partner. 

"Tell me, what happened to YOU?" He boxed Phil, though Amado was able to avert the attack. "I'm the same, it must be you." Tightly grabbing on the bicep, thoroughgoing his figure as he delivered a roundhouse kick onto the jaw. "You weren't able to do such.. things like this at an instant! You weren't enhanced! You weren't blessed nor cursed!" As Phil had repositioned, readying himself in his form as Mark had diatribed onto Amado."I can kill you in the instant! I'm an adroit ninja!" As the other was advantageous over Amado, his blade was against the throat of Amado. 

'Minatories.. he can't even do it. If I was back in my actual vessel. I'd have this guy pulverized in a curb stomp.' Phil thought, though someone had opened the door from the distant. "What's the meaning of this?" Oto - a samurai, whom was dressed in her outfit. Mainly her training gi, inside of the conscious of Amado. 'I execrate Japanese garbs.' Amado thought, he didn't describe as Mark had sheathed his sword into his sword belt."I was teaching him a lesson. I've scared him to a nerve-racking point." Attempting to act exude intrepid points, shoving the other aside - to centralize her attention onto Phil. 

"This lout wanted me to be hard-pressed to the team. I was busy." He didn't show trepatious emotions externally or internally. "Okay, I believe you this time. Phil. Mark just kind of missed the old you, we all do." Her words didn't make Phil tear up or change impression. I mean, this is Amado for fuck sakes? 'You people are addler brained! I don't care about you! I'm superior to all you!. Your so called Phil is purged. I use his appellation to hurtle my identity from dunces like you.' Says Amado. 

"Phil.. let's take a walk." Oto extended her hand towards the other. "Whatever." He didn't shake the other's hand, what he did was mainly walk right beside her without accepting the hand. 

As the two left the place. 

Into the outskirts of the city. 

"Do you remember the time we met?" Though she wanted to be sure her 'friend' remembered how they met. To her, she was assuming his change could affect their friendship. "The Sakura Festival." 'This is absymal for my tongue.' Even term sakura made him want to forsake the other. "Don't let the evil notions come to you, please. We're a team." 'Fuck you, I've got my Onyx. Keep your pants to yourself.' "I was a womanizer." Amado's conscious dialogues were the unmarred to his personality. "But you aren't anymore.. right?" "You asked for a walk, not inquiries. What do you want?" He was going to elude the question, why? He didn't to furthermore get through her character. 

"To chat.. you've been hooked to nerdy stuff." 'And 'nerdy' is for lubbers. I'm only interchanging this body, what the--' Though whipping his direction inwards where the two shadowy entities were. "We're kind of..,looking for. A meaningful person, if you see this guy. Inquire Antithesis." As the flyer was handed outwards to the other, Shadowina and Primitivina. 'My.. bestfriend. I'm right here... yet I cannot tell you like this. Not 'til I get back my body! I don't know... ' He was thinking to himself, accepting the flier from the other. As oto and Phil continued on. 

"What's his name?" Oto questioned. "Amado." He read the print to make it seem like he wasn't percipient about the poster of himself. 

{ End of teaser } 

{ Back to the main story } 

"What THE fuck?!" He had skimmed through Yuuna's fan fic shortly. Giving his most precise reaction.


	10. Chapter 10

"Jose! Snuggle with me!" Opening her arms out for the other, the costumed entity didn't have anything else in mind to do. "Of course!" He was about to grab her though, he was lead towards where the couch was. She had plopped over onto the couch, the 450 pound of muscle was strewn over the other. "Jose.. you make.. me feel special. " She enveloped him in her arms, returning the same for the other. "You gave me a sense of becoming doting, you matter to me." He caressed the other against her curves, hearing him speak about emotions in a saccharine manner. 

"Hey.. guys! I.. I'll just drink over here." Aquamarine had entered the scene, though she derailed herself from becoming a rigmarole to their "moment". She trailed over towards where the fridge was, gripping the arm of the fridge, she calmly opened it. It lit up, she extended out to snatch a bottle of alcohol. After getting what she wanted, she had closed the refridgerator afterwards. She headed towards where the living room was, making her own choice to sit on the sofa instead of the couch. Opening the cap ; utilizing her water manipulation abilities to it. 

{ Amado and Onyx left the structure } 

"What do you think we should do?" She thought about what activities they should proceed butting into. "I've got some ideas." He whipped over to where a nearby group of girl scouts were, then aiming for the mascot was. The two ran towards where the mascot was, Onyx had tripped the mascot over. "Angh!" The mascot had grunted, espying something towering over him. Two malice figures before them, Onyx was cracking her knuckles to get to the start up. "Help!" The mascot wanted help, though no hero in range had came, heroes had been nothing more than make-belief lately. 

"Calling for a hero? How disconsolate." Onyx stomped on the other's nether region, Amado proceeded onwards to start kicking onto the mascot. After about 30 minutes of torture the two benched this other into, there he was hanging from a light post. Wedgied, bareskinned, bruises marked his skin. And a short bond paper tacked to his face 'Dandiprant'. The two had left the other in a situation like that, though there was a poor person whom was begging for money. "Moola, please." The hobo was focused onto the two figures, Onyx crept a grin over her lips and Amado had thought of the same thing. 

The two had stopped before the other ; they were villains, do you expect something good? Nope. The two had went through their pockets, though as Amado went out to pretend he was rifling for money. Then he had extended a middle finger to the other, while Onyx was making a groovy pattern for flipping the bird. A subversive child dressed in a superhero-like costume scurried towards the two beings. While Amado had grunted, automatically facepalming to see the squawking child there. "You mean! Mean! Bullies!" Stopping right before the two figures, whom had a stern expression downwards into the child. "We're villains kid, get lost." Amado made it easy ; speaking to the other, while he went off with his lover - still, the child wasn't willing to give into what they had done to the poor old vagabond. The child had rushed towards Amado, grabbing him by the leg. "Hey! I wasn't done talking!" "Yes we are." Amado had snapped the other's neck, it had to be done, there was never the 'benevolent' choice, was there? Right? "That put a kibosh to the banter, and in extent to the continuation of any other 'heroes'." Onyx wasn't confound by what he did, she didn't care about what side they had stationed into. As long as its someone they don't like, they end up being in the afterlife afterwards. { To a Cinema line } Waiting at the end of the line, Onyx's brow was jerking. Her heel was restive, Amado was able to wait through a line of 'nerds' whom were waiting for the movie. "How can we watch a movie with these louts here?" Onyx wanted to watch a movie with her lover, the only thing serving an encumbrance were these costumed 'quirks'. "All you had to do was ask." Oh she - almost omitted his 'Imperceptibility' technique! The two past the line of the folks, thanks to Amado's technique, gaining easy access through the movies. After the movie. "Oh my diamond! That movie was abysmal! I mean, are the characters that doltish?" Onyx was making her rant based on the movie itself, Amado didn't seem to make trivial things his attention. "Shirked writing, this generation has ghastly writers. Movies.. especially. I can name plenteous." He would've liked to continue their conversing, through she pulled him in for a kiss. Her tippie toes rose whilst giving it to him, her arms thoroughly wrapped around his neck. She wanted this, a META-HUMAN free day, where their wasn't something destructive happening around them. "I love you so much." Onyx pulled away from his lips, her brows lifted upwards whilst smiling towards the other. "I love you more than what it means to love." This was wry, though, what could they have done about it anyway? { In Hell } Anna had coffee table flipped the table, dropping the orb onto the ground. It cracked due to what actions she had played, she had grown profoundly covetous due to their relationship. "Oooh! She gets all the love while I don't! This is iniquitous!" She had screeched at the top of her lungs, she could've had something from the past. Something came into her mind, looking downwards where the cracked orb was. Picking it up shortly, going to where it all was where it had happened. Years and years to go back into, though once she had a skim of what was previous of Jose's past. It didn't match to what she was aiming for, this was queer, this was reshaped into someone else's image. She had flung the object towards where the window was, once again screeching that it would cause ears to go numb. { Back to where Amado and Onyx } "You think Baxter's fine?" Onyx was antsy about the child, what if something had befallen onto him and they weren't there to save him? "He's fine, don't be daunted. After all, we have to worry about each other."


	11. The War

{Antithesis} 

Amado, Shadowina's figurines were radiating light causing them to shimmer away. Though before Amado would fully transport to where the belligerent things befall, Onyx heaved his mask briefly, placing a long-lasting buss into his lips. Briefly pulling away, she pulled it downwards to hinder his lips, chin, to remain as the costumed entity as he is. "Break a leg." She waved towards the other, returning the other's response with a wave. "It's time." Then at the very moment, the two were gone from the eyes of the team. "I hope he makes it out alive." Rain's tear curled down her curve, wiping it off with her index finger. 

{ To the Heart of the Universe} 

Shadowina was bemused, why were they sent to where 'Inca' is? Though there was Inca, standing poise towards Amado as she tapped against his forehead. It lustruously exudes multi-colors, unraveling memories of what he had done as the Author Embodiment. His figure, flashing intensely, expelling light through this part of the universe. Nanoseconds later, his anatomy was taller, his chrome talons enveloped his digits. Three symbols resting on his torso ; mainly orbs,of gunmetal gray, blood moon, and olive green. It shoots upwards his costume, molding his colors to the three different colors - it may seem a little out of character for him to look like this. 

Still. 

He knew he was able to shape the colors, he warped the colors into Onyx based material. His eyes emanate dauntless, the costume he kept on, a little detail. His linings of Onyx stretched thoroughly over his limbs, Shadowina was galvanized neverbeforeseen. Had seen something like this betide. "Let's go." Amado knew what he needed to do, with his author embodiment endued onto him by Inca. He may have a fighting chance in this war, Shadowina couldn't exclaim a word to what she had gandered into."R-Right!" She followed the other to where the other was. 

{ To where the war was } 

"He's giving us the hiatus-- wait." Jinx probed her palm to the time, she heard something ominous, unfathomable even. "You've Author embodiment now?!" She didn't seem to fathom it properly, though snapping back to reality. "Right.. the war. Wait a sec-- that's a Non existence entity beside you--!!" She found out about the entity whom was keeping behind him, curling his fingers into a fist. "....shit.." Jinx was perturbed, what side was he on, is it theirs or on his own principal? "I-" In less than 150 nanoseconds, he had his fist through Jinx's torso. "..Flark!" This power, was dominated her, what strength measure was he?

"What the FUCK?!" Quelzacoalt had recoiled, detecting Amado's strength and measure of abilities. "Prepensed-" There was a hole formed through Jinx's torso, then a volley of objects formed out of meta craft. Made by Jinx's material, though it may have been able to possess infinite power, it was a cinch for Amado to simply trek normally past it.He caught one of the weapons, his fist wielding a pole, he rose the weapon upwards as he struck it downwards to where the ground. Emitting a shockwave hefty enough to hurdle the other non created entities and NEE to opposite sides.

"Marionette! What should we do?! That guy's gonna quash us!" Spiravino himself didn't know what he should do, though Amado whipped over to Spira was. "For this war's conclusion." That.. somehow alleviated the group of NEE, though Tri-pid galloped towards where Amado was. Clutched by the leg, Shadowina was going to fortify her bestfriend like he did for her. "What-" As the entity was flung aside, inwards ro where ceiling was. Tri-pid was able to dig his nails into the floor, trying to pause his tracks through means of his strength. "Are you asking for a deathwish?" His tongue was sharp. Tri-pid had planned to threaten the other through means of what he can do. 

Picking through his pouch, flinging a dagger straight towards her shoulder. She thought she was able to fly, faulty, so she was struck by it. Damn, she had almost omitted what were the regulations in the war were."Ht!!" She placed her hand over her shoulder, this was pain, she needed to brook it to get through this. Tri-pid pulled out a firearm in his hands, discharging several towards her , she scurried to elude the incoming bullets. 

The Surpreme Non created entity needed to think adroit. Amado had evinced something like a deed in his hands, making the entities freeze in place. "My deed for precautions against this war." 

As the power had ebbed from his body, reverting to his normal self, all that power used to do this. It was his ethics, as Inca snapped her fingers to transferral him into the heart of the universe. Sitting on her throne, a grin curled onto her lips. "Such resplendent work! You've touched fruition!" She clapped flamboyantly for the other, he cocked a brow about the so called benign phrasings. "And a reminder, I've sent your friend Shadowina on Earth once again. Though, once you see an entity whom seems familiar to rain. You know that 'Kiryuu' would be there. He knows of you." She says to the other. 

"Can you send me home now? I've bequeathed what needed to be." He asked the other just to go back home. She inclined shortly, in nanoseconds, he flashed back into where his realm was. Earth, importantly. 

{ In the outskirts of the city } 

"Ah.. you must be the entity," Mahiru had gandered to where the other was, after picking up a flower from the ground. "So.. you're Amado?" Asked another voice, he didn't know exactly what or whom it was. Or how he knew him, locked into the other's gaze. It was none other than Kiryuu himself, Amado had heard of the tales of this entity. He was like some walking madman, cracking a grin. "This power only had offered dismal for me--" "Eschew your edginess, you want to fight me or what?" After Amado whom wanted to be pragmatic at the start of their conversation. 

"You're a riveting entity, ain't ya?" Kiryuu cracked his neck to left and right. 

{ Meanwhile to Antithesis} 

"He's fighting.. Kiryuu." Sakuya had foretold the others to where the entity was."Who?" "A complete arsenal user, with no limits." Lia inquires. Sakuya was able to meticulously apprise the other of this so called entity. "In other words.. he's fighting your great Grandpa!" "Fuck---!" Even Lia was overtly confound to know that Amado was going to go against something at that level? Had fighting meta humans for a daily hobby become beneficial to him?

"Who will win...?" Onyx wanted to know if her lover was going to make it out alive AGAIN. "It's nebulous, all we can do.. is hope that he can win." Sakuya shook her head, she didn't know what she should do in a situation like that. Amado was stuck to fighting the LIVING KIRYUU himself, not a fan. Another entity, supposedly.


	12. Kiryuu versus Amado

"I've heard your reaction to being 'post-haste'. Think you can elude poison that'll kill you at any instances, that this can even kill one of your own?" Kiryuu threw a volley of bubbles inwards to where Amado was, he cork screwing to avert the bubbles - not a single bubble contacted onto him. 'Shit! Inca wasn't kidding was she?' He thought, the bubbles hit straight into a structure. It was moldering away in aeon seconds, he was able to hold his own against an entity like this?! "How unsurprising." Kiryuu's limbs, shape and body was escalating, shaping into Cthulhu itself. Firing the first two beams inwards where Amado was, he cartwheels over to make sure he was able to stray from the shots of the other. Getting on a pole, his feet was able to sheer stick on its solid form. Though Kiryuu's form was surging into Amado, like something trying to escape the guts of some atrocious thing. 

"You really gonna let that hoodwink you?" Kiryuu's grin was conspicuous on the ground, Amado's very surrounding was like his flesh being a curb on the planet's sphere. "NO!" Amado threw his fist downwards into the other's mouth, though upon once he had struck at the other's mouth. His momentum hurdles his shape into the mouth of Kiryuu, it was like he was thrown into a pocket dimension of some sort. 'God I execrate this satirical powers this entity has.' He thought, until something like strings had been tied into his very figure. It wasn't from any areas, it tied itself on his limbs, transferring him into where Earth was once more again. "RRRYEARGH!" He erects his strength to shred the strings tied on him, it was one of heaven's treasure weapons. Not even that was able to keep Amado in place, narrowing his eyes to find where Kiryuu was again. 

"G'UKK!!" Amado's eyes were flashing intensely, how was Kiryuu able to take possession onto Amado's body?! He was supposed to be immune, seems like Kiryuu was able to bypass his immunity. "GET OUT!!" He squawked, causing something like an astral body spit up from Amado's body. "Ain't a fan of me bypassing?" Kiryuu lifted a brow, Amado smited the other across the jaw. Though at the instant Amado had struck him, Kiryuu's body was like a wall made of fleshy bores, then his own fist baps against his own nose. He didn't grunt or flinch from it, retracting his fist away from the other's being. "Hey... you ever heard of Omni-slaying? Amado?" Kiryuu formed something out of no materials, plainly just as he was moving his fingers in an intricate pattern. 

Something like a marble, he flings the object, moving in nanoseconds at Amado as he was struck on the rib cage. It didn't cause him to hemorrhage, though it was something causing him to stagger in his steps. "The Marble that can do anything onto you." While the other was talking, Amado had attempted to expunge the marble though at the minute his digits grab onto it, it levels itself downwards. Proceeding through the layers of the earth, Amado had released the marble knowing it didn't curb its movement, so perpetual stays in its motion. Though, no longer was Amado ebbed in his strength. He was back to his full strength, though something was struck across his torso it was Kiryuu's staff . "Destructive magic." He says in a crude tone. 

"G'AAAHHHHHH!!!" Amado's being was taking excruciating pain, his costume torn from torso to his muscular thighs. "Meta teleportation." Kiryuu snapped his fingers as he transported himself into the past of Amado himself, though he himself was aware. That Amado had changed his own origin, thinking of what he could do at that kind of range. "Wait a second.. eh--" Something grabbed him by the shoulder, it was none other than Amado himself whom had straight up knees the other whilst his shape was side ways, his figure hunched over. "I'm omniscient, and I have to say, not bad. Even without your Author Embodiment capabilities and such." Something like a chair was nosediving to where Amado was, once it hit him on the head - it moved at aeon seconds so, time itself was reverting to the present time. 

Again. 

Though Amado was under the chair of Kiryuu the second the screen displays them. "Let's see how you wriggle out of this predicament you're in." Kiryuu looked down on the other, placing his foot against the other's skull. Amado was able to push himself to skid from the other's chair,Kiryuu's chair had thumped against the ground. Amado was scaling the structure mainly to get a visible advantage on Kiryuu, he wasn't aware of what Kiryuu was going to do. He's rather unprecedented in molds of powers use, though something like a branch was stuck in the surface of the structure. Amado had stopped at the sight of seeing the branch, tapping his finger against it - though something like a Gaiety entity was formed above Amado. 

The entire setting was warped into a Madagascar scenery, the structure he thought he was still climbing onto. Though something like the illuminati was towering over Amado, it cast its light over the shrubbery. The triangular object was trickling something downwards at him. "Seems like some louts didn't add that Amado was immune to Authority Manipulation." The entity stated, though something was being reconstructed right beside Amado. It was his inquisitors, surrounded by them at a multitudinous rate. Though everysingle one of them were being molded into Kiryuu, though Kiryuu had formed something in his hands. Raising a knife upwards, he had pointed it into something, like the path of what Amado was. Amado grappled on the other's wrist, he wanted to precaution for his own, sure this guy is stated to be LIMITLESS! Using the other's wrist to point the direct opposite, holding with both of his hands to do this.

"NO!!" He had headbutted the other against the forehead. "Path killer? Really? You're being conspicuous." He says to the other. "Let's see if you can even touch me when I've tapped the Omni-senses. Like all Complete arsenal users, we have all the POWERS." Kiryuu says as he snapped his fingers, in a short second. He absorbed all time and space itself, he didn't show exertion. Though in after a few moments, he reverted what had befallen. Though, Amado wasn't in range, his head was sliced off his shoulders. Though, it might've skittered on the concrete ground. The standing body had clapped in joy, Kiryuu had grinned knowing he had been defeated by Amado himself. 

"You really can fight Complete Arsenal users, can you?" Kiryuu says as he gnawed on his own lips, reforming his figure in a matter of nanoseconds. "Though, a few more powers wouldn't kill ya? Would it?" Kiryuu says facetiously, as he had turned on the 'Flawless Indestructibility'. Amado struck a blow inwards at the other, though it was like trying to hit an adamant object. "Absolute Psionic Power, eh?" Kiryuu says as he was using his Quintessential maximum energy, emitting it onto Amado though he had missed hitting Amado. "You're still fast, gotta say," Kiryuu quickly changes the energy into either ; electromagnetism, cosmic fires, space time. 

Expelling it once more at Amado, though he caused something ebony to mostly exist even in Earth through space, even throughout the multiverse. "Would Multiversal energy even hit you to begin with?" Kiryuu cocked a brow, though he was tripped by Amado. "The omni-senses, shouldawoulda. Whatever." He finally had to undergo a defeat under the hands of the weakest Non created entity then? Extending his hand outwards at him, Amado didn't accept aiding the other. "You have all the powers, for damn sure. That would've just been an artifice." He says, walking off as he had passed by Mahiru. The two had waved to where Amado was, he had beaten Kiryuu. 

"Suppose, it never was a jape about him being able to defeat even you." Mahiru says, giggling from her breath. 

{ Back to Antithesis } 

"JOSE!!" The undivided Antithesis had tackled on Amado. Whilst Primitivina was crammed in between, while Amado was being inundated by the so called 'hugging' the tale moves on.


	13. Chapter 13

{ Antithesis HQ } 

“Lucia, is this what you do all DAY?” Says Amado, there was pictures tacked to the walls, costumes, chisel artworks of his very being. He was perturbed to how the term ‘diehard’ was in her appellation, rubbing his temples to reckon that this was either something she was cooking up for him or he was plainly seeing things. Draping an arm over his shoulder, Lucia lead the other towards her other forgeries. “Well, you deserve to be lionized. Those villains say you aren’t the greatest SUPER-VILLAIN of all time, I decimated them and got you the number one trophy!” Tapping against his frames, uncurling one of her digits to raise the finger like she was trying to reach for the skies. 

Stopping before a rather gargantuan trophy, his name was carved into the plate for the ‘number one’ title. “I.. I don’t get it, no other villain or anti-supervillain doesn’t see you as the greatest one there is. You deserve it. “ She withal to her sentences, placing a one minute buss on the cheek onto the other. It was to show what he meant to her in this life, it didn’t mean she was in ‘Love’ with him, she just wanted to expel what Amado should be getting. Pulling away from the other’s jaw, she proceeds onwards to where the table of hers was. 

An action figurine set of Amado’s other forms he had ‘via’ took from before. And his teammates Antithesis within them, slipping her arm off Amado’s shoulder. “Superior Amado!” She says while holding up one of the action figurines of Amado, then picking up a figurine of herself with her unoccupied hand. “And his Top-Tier sidekick! Lucia The Diehard fan of Amado!” She sounded rather infantile when she was showing it to him like a geek, though he wasn’t perturbed by her actions. He knew that he must’ve meant something for her to press onwards in life. “Didn’t think I was a reason for someone to perpetually motion in life.” He says to the other, he thought of himself as a ‘killer’ practically the things he had done in his life wouldn’t expel reason to think about life or how it would continue for an entity like himself. “You were, ever since my childhood. I never believed in heroes, heroes, tsk, only come around when they’ve got a duty. While you, you just happen to do it whenever you want to. ‘Ooh, saving the day is my thing, because I’m a stupe hero. Duuuh.’ “ At the very end of her sentence, she was making a carication of something what heroes usually do for a living. “Amado, kills whomever the fuck he abhors. And does what must be done, not because of the role. Because it simply makes him, unique.” Raising up the action figurine of Amado, hubristically speaking aloud. 

“Are you playing with---“ ‘Til Sinbahd was about to ruin the scene for the two. “SHUT THE FUCK UP, COCKMAGGOT!!!” She hissed outwards at the other, Sinbahd rose his hands in a defensive manner as he gingerly backs from the other. Amado didn’t really plan on defending the other in this scenario, watching the other go off into the other rooms within the HQ. “Amado makes me feel alleviated.” Enveloping the other in her arms, she let out a breath to calm herself. “You’re like a mine, just like me.” “Pshaws.” The compliment was enough for her to let go of the other, putting the objects back onto the table neatly. “And etiquette at the same time.” He noticed the way how she arranges her things away, once again she led him throughout the shrine of hers. 

Fifth custom suits, they were designed under what form through ‘via’ he had undergone. Though the fifth suit was mishmash with Lucia’s outfit, though done under scrupulous work, looked rather figure hugging. Like every costume he had worn, it was always like that. The fourth one was one of those times he had absorbed the energy of an ‘Elder God’ which is rather mind-boggling to the fact even he, himself can expedite such a feat like that. Not so many were able to do such things like that. Though it wasn’t yet shown to the readers though, though something like a portal warped before Amado. “Have you ever thought of absorbing energy from an ancient force of energy?” Lucia suggested to the other, he had cocked a brow silently. He never was the venturous time to go on space-like adventures, he simply thought of brooking what he needed to get over. “Because, I’m rather piqued to know what your costume would look like under the sustenance of energy like that.” She pointed towards her vacant slots for the other custom costumes for the other, he wasn’t deterred from her question. 

“That’s plausible.” He replies to the other, though if he recalls briefly there are those known as the ‘Complete Arsenal’ meta humans or ‘Kiryuu’ himself. Still, he wasn’t the kind of entity to start out trivial fights among entities like that, digits under his bottom chin. He didn’t know what thoughts were coming into mind, like was he ever going to quell this meta human threat once and for all? They seemed like they weren’t going to be terminated, what was causing them to propagate more than they usually had? “You want to go find one?” “No.” Lucia was going to suggest some adventure they were going to do, he declined the idea. 

“How come energy absorption is a common trait for ninjas?” Asked Lucia, she was quite enthralled to how Amado was able to absorb things like they weren’t that much of a freight to hold onto. “It just is.” He didn’t want to elucidate to the other, though he looked upwards to the ceiling to think about the life he had whilst he had his training as a ninja. “Hey, Jose, I need to talk to you.” Aquamarine from the distance, waving out to the other. “It’s chill, I’ll just engross myself to comics.” Lucia waved out to where Amado was, he proceeded to go to where Aquamarine is as he strutted down along with the other. “Jose, I can’t do it.” That sentence cocked his brow, what did she mean ‘I can’t do it.’ “I can’t move on from you. I don’t know why.” Sheepishly rubbing her locks, she didn’t know what to do, she avowed that she still ‘loved’ him. “We had our first buss, remember?” He says to the other, it made her surge her eyes upwards at the other. 

“Yeah, I did. You ran out of oxygen underwater, and then I kinda... stole your lips.” She says. “When you guys weren’t in a relationship , I tongued you when you were unconscious.” She made a restive gesture with her digits, a blush lifted onto her cheeks. “Wait.. how did you know that? When you were unconscious at that time?” She shot up, thinking at the logical timing instead of the speculative. 

“Because I know.” He says to the other, though it was better not to question how he knew things. “You know, Onyx would’ve been in the same condition as I had been, if we were in a relationship.” Did she really have to bring forlorn into their conversation all of a sudden. 

“That betided in another universe.” He says to the other, her eyes had widened to what he said. “REALLY?!” She says to the other, how did he know of the events of what had happened back in another universe or something out of his capacity? “Yes.” He acted natural even if his teammate was galavanized over something. “So did we have a nooky in that universe?” “Yes.” Aquamarine was enticed to know whether if they did it. “How come you’ve known this?” She wasn’t able to fathom how he was able to know something, outside of their universe. “When I was at the war, in the Author Embodiment form, formerly, I saw everything. The multiverse, universes across others.

I was omniscient, names, events, tragedies, Gods, parallel universes, Nasuverse, the branch of the universe. I saw Macha, the Elder God sleeping. Even.. how the universe was made. No longer am I able to see things like that. Or know everything, it’s just gone like that.” He says to the other, he had explained it in a abridged form to make it cinch to understand it like any entity can. “What happened to the Author Embodiment power?” She wanted to make sure that he was back to his dispositioned prepense being. 

“It’s evanescence. I don’t need power like that, just my teammates.” Then focusing onto Aquamarine, whom had hugged the other.”Onyx is really serendipitous to have you.” Aquamarine tightened the hug, returning the other’s embrace for awhile.   
{ To where the other members of Antithesis } 

“You want to use this thing again?” Rain threw her thumb onto the ‘Melding’ machine, she didn’t like the part with them becoming as one whole entity. “It’s not like we’ll be hexed for attempting so.” Lia brushed the thoughts, Rain was fine with her flesh, bones, organs being undead though, mixing with one whom has actual blood? “Okay, DOC. If you think you’re such a sciolist, ever thought of what’s the discrepancy between unconsecrated and vital breathing man? You’re still part human, Lia, while I’m undead. The only thing special about you is immunities and certain things, you wouldn’t know how it would be a anathema to you. Yes, it worked on Orphelia and Amado. Because they’re vitalized, I’ll take a high pick that you’d be malformed while I’m not, believe me. I’ve seen the science.” She walked over towards the device, tapping against it a few times. Then towards to Lia she pointed her index to, she may not be smart as they were though, Amado had implied that she had to study her own physiology and how the transmutations were. 

Overtly, every member in the team is stacked with knowledge. “So.. whomever can I unify myself to?” “Not me.” Lia was waiting for when Rain finished, afterwards she questioned. Watching the strut off, Rain was being percipient about it. “Hmm...” She wandered her eyes to where Shadowina was. “Bite me.” Shadowina wasn’t the kind of entity to simply let her molecules become one with a lower race, to think Lia was going to get it easy this time? “I can do it.” Says Sinbahd, Lia had turned her head to the Arabian. “Now that’s the kind of mishmash I would want.”


	14. Q and A

{ Rant Dimension } 

"Anonymous asks ; Why do you abhor 'Japan'?" The entity was perched on a couch beside the other, Amado rubbed his eyes briefly. "I suppose a verbose diatribe would conciliate me." Amado sat up straight, then focusing inwards to the audience. "My tongue overtly can spell out the term 'anime'. I've seen the economical system within Japan, the madcap games they have on the television. The charity, the vogue of this 'Anime' is like the epidemic permeated into hominids like a symbiosis. It turned the actual people into 'weaboos'. And if you EVER question how I know, remember I had Author Embodiment which gave me omniscience, DOLTS! " He was making his point outwards to the audience, he was one of those characters whom had never liked the idea of being aware of Anime. He didn't care for what he was said as, the so called 'Anime hater' he was making his point in a plausible manner. 

"Will you continue, Amado?" Says the entity. "Of course." Amado placed his digits under his chin. "I don't care about how much money Japan makes, the question remains ; why the fuck do children have the age 21? And why do buxoms have the age of 13 or 14? What in the actual fuck? And the so called 'weaboos' seem to be instigated over the term 'Anime is trash', it fucking is. What's with the anatomy? Bug-eyes, gargantuan frames, inerrant sizes? It's fallacious compared to the reality hominids have, I've been to reality. More than thrice." His speech may have been quite odious, though he was making a point within it. "And interchanging the term 'superpowers' in the vocabulary, language. What's with the sugarcoating in Japan? HUH?! It's SUPERPOWERS, all the craze about is the Michael Bay directed balderdash!" Was he going to move into the next topic of what Japan had within the country itself, suppose he was going to. There wasn't something to curb him from doing so. 

"The games the Japanese roll in TV, really? Whomever fails has to consume a cockroach? What kind of idée fixe is that?" He grabbed himself a remote, darting it inwards to the television as he pointed it into the television. "I'm well percipient that not all Japanese people are weaboos, I'm making my point. There's just some games that aren't all about sexual fixation, but foreign countries are very libidinous towards anime, hentai, whatever the flark you ninnies call it. Why call it 'Anime' when it's just animation abridged? Read a dictionary. " He pulled something downwards, a clip of something to show the word 'Anime' it's definition shown to the viewers. Releasing grip of the material he shown to the others, folding his arms under his frames. 

"Do you have to say something about 'Hentai'?" Asked the entity. "That's just an interchange of porn websites, it's easy for me to state it's venomous. Why would someone just watch papooses being placed under fornication crammed with oleaginous louts? See? I'm right, it's just rape, gangbang, comfortwomen. Though prostitution was one of the reasons why the economy ever rose in the first place back in the archaic days. What is it with the so called 'tentacles' search that makes people stay within it? They've turned something sea-creature into a dildo machine for concupiscent entities. The tentacles craze is noncore to what Anthros have." He stood up, swanking to the audience as he froze before them. "I didn't think Amado was top-tier for haranguing." Orphelia murmured to herself. 

"You know what's the inessential part about ANIME? That it still actuates for entertainment. The writers become inordinate." The audience was quadrating with the other, he was making a very valid point. "This topic is about Anime, I wouldn't be discursive into going into comic books. That can come for another time." He says, stepping into the audience to look upon his own teammates. "That was resplendent! How'd you do it?!" Even Yuuna herself was shocked in knowing Amado was able to do something other than punching things into the mouth, or using his skills for other things. The audience was giving an applause which had built an ovation, teemed by his allies as they had swaggered to the exit. "That, Yuuna, is just being erudite, it doesn't take effort." 

{ Back into their Universe} 

"You really put a show there! Yet you don't feel commodious about what you did back there?" Rain playfully punched the other on the shoulder, though his expression stayed exactly the same. "I don't expel 'Hosanna'. Dour is what my expression usually says so." He replies to the other, though he wasn't being fully honest that time during the run-ins of their credits scenes. "Did you forget that you laughed at the credits scene?" Asked Lia. "No, it was just the hilarity you ensued, Lia. " Riposting to the other, he says to the other. "Hey, what's that?" She pointed inwards to a entity whom was standing right beside a post, in a suave manner. 

"What's the matter? Never seen me, before?" Kiryuu says to the group. "That's your grandfather, Lia." Amado says to the other, Lia was in a nonplussed expression. "..Grandfather?" She tries to speak up to the other, hoping for an answer. "Yes, Lia. It's your Grandfather. Why'd you have to lower capitalize me, Amado?" He says to the other, inclining his head to the other. "I do what I want." He replies to the other. "What?" Lia was mystified. "Nothing." The two said at the same time, it must be warrant abysmally knowing that one is aware of what is being written within this chapter. 

Lia ran over towards the fresh-faced entity, enveloping him in her arms. "How'd you beat that guy, again?" Alice furrowed her brows. "It's not protagonist logic, I've fought my equitable share of meta humans and used it. Complete arsenal users, I've even faced one with 'Inner power', I thought he needed to use the bathroom." He says to the other, she was aware of the fourth wall like he was. Understanding what he meant, though Rain and Sakuya were dumbfounded to what they were hearing from Amado's tongue. The 'what the fuck' expression placed onto them. "Let me guess, alot of squawking? You could've given him time to discharge." Alice replies to the other. 

"You ever wonder, why we can't always fit in a chapter?" Alice says to the other. 

 

"You would get that by now." He says to the grim reaper.


	15. The Super-Powered Amado versus The True Amado

{ Earth 5578 } 

Something caught his attention, the caped freelancer whipped to the quasi energy, it was his, in another form of some sort. "Speak! Louche! What has the Fascist Amado found?" Says the caped being, the silhouette figurine was from another universe of some sort. "Bihh." Amado's very being had gleamed after becoming nigh to the other, the other costumed entity had been nonplussed. "The Universe where you never had Anna, ain't that right?" C. Amado jested, the 'true' Amado's expression stayed dour onto the other. "Tell me how I can leave this bedlam of a universe?" He had no idea what kind of world this was. "..heheheh.." The olive green caped entity crept a hubristic grin, was this some sort of joke to him? "You think, you would answer that?" He added, though in lickety-split the entity flashed in front of Amado. "Bihh," T. Amado smites the other by the nostril, the entity was still able to remain stagnant in his position. 

Did this super-powered modded somehow just take a punch from himself without recoiling the slightest? "Invulnerable, isn't that a little unsavory in my own character?" Amado says, head butting into the other's face. "Really, think you can quell me through physical means?" Says C. Amado, he was making it sound like a bluff. The entity was still able to feel pain,though nobody knew Amado like himself - he knew exactly where to militate this other into. Something was formed in the entity's digits, tapping it against the being's rib cage. Quintessential energy blasted into T. Amado, it was energy made from the Proton cannon he was able to swap into a glove. The caped Amado thought it was a walkover, shortly turning to face the opposite direction from the entity. Though he had detected something, it made his blood freeze in place. 

"Yeah, I can." T. Amado moved at blinding speeds, the entity was able to foresee it with his two eyes. The entity struck a fist inwards at Amado, though his attack was placed under a halt due to Amado's wrist against the wrist of the other. "What's the matter? Can't consume energy like this? You've given me?" Amado threw in two brasses in the chest cavity, then straight across the jaw. "Gnh!" The caped entity was stopped, though he placed his hand against Amado's head to nab the energy the costumed being had taken through via. "NO!" C. Amado knee capped the other in the abdomen, it was quite a breezing blow. "RRRAAHHH!!-" Amado was able to grapple on the mask of the so called other version of himself, tearing off the jaw part of it. 

"You aren't invulnerable!" Amado performed a drunken headbutt; exactly one of Jackie Chan's moves from the 'Drunken Fist'. Into the rib cage, okay, now he had felt something like the other had. "Physics pal, speed of the object increases mass. This fist, hitting you. Single and half scale of a nuclear bomb. By speeding the process of my movement in delivering, strength doesn't interchange, just physics is the docent for power." Striking the other by the jaw with an elbow, causing him to flinch from the other. "Thought your strength has supremacy over mine? Because you don't, you can bruise me, make me bleed, I don't care. I'm getting a way back home." He espouses in his sentence, punches against the jaw and under the chin, Amado wasn't willing to let the other have a chance at fighting. Though the other was able to bolt inwards to a nearby vehicle, a object. 

A overlord train, lifting it overhead. Slinging the object at Amado, then rushing inwards T. Amado whilst the object was still perpetually motioning. 'Dammit, he FLIES TOO?! An Amado that flies? What the fuck, I've seen Shadowina fly. Egad, why's it only me that was sent here? What the flark are they even doing?' He thought. Caught in the entity's being due to him moving at blue shift, then the vehicle had exploded once collision precedes. "You're such a bihh, really? I can jump like I'm aloft, though you can fly at preposterous levels? And I thought I was enough." Striking his palm under the other's chin. "For this long, I've still acted hubristic, haven't I?" Says the other, raising his foot upwards to smash downwards into Amado's torso. 'This guy's endamaged me.' Amado thought, using a chinese getup to kick the other away from him. "Still can keep a good fight? Good." C. Amado was attempted to grab the other with a SWAT lock, though Amado's feet had bounced off of the other. Eluding the other through torso, the other was still able to move in blinding speeds. Grappling onto his ankles as he rose him upwards, chucking him into the concrete ground with both hands. 'Can't move, this guy's strength is compelling. ' Once again, Amado, being dragged by the caped crusader, it causes the ground to create debris. 'SON OF A BIHH.' Amado thought, he sunk his digits into the concrete ground to try quelling the perpetual motioning, nothing had worked in is attempt. Thrown through a abreast of gasoline trucks ; about seven, multiple explosions befalling onto Amado. The upheaval was able to catch the news, though Amado was still able to keep his comportment. He didn't show weakness, he needs to keep on moving forward to find a way back home. By putting a kibosh to this fight of theirs, what was he going to do if he was going to stop himself. That's right, he has one option, it could work ; one of his own perfect ninja techniques could come out handy. Which one should he use though, there's a mishmash of his techniques, staying silent when he needed to strike. 'One of Lucia's technique, I'm not certain if it'll work. Wushu, don't screw this up for me.' Getting in position, once the entity flashed before Amado. Tapping the other with his forefinger, no blood, no gore, no sound. The entity was 'killed', whom knew for how long though. "Amado!" Says the voice of Primitivina, whipping into the direction. "Can you help me get back to my universe and my team's?" "Oh yeah, sure. You beat your super-powered version, unchaperoned?" Amado knew this entity was capable of doing the task, then inclining her head to the other. "That'd be easy, hey, I found this bypass notebook. And I found a ship of you and Inca here." She added, pulling something out from her pocket as she flung it inwards at Amado. He caught the object, he lifted a brow. "A 'bypass' what now?" He knew what it meant, it's just what was with the term. "Heck, there's smut of you and Lucia. If I were you, I would burn it." Whatever this thing was, it was canker.


	16. I'll have to find where this Antithesis Locus is.

'Been able to get a vacation, I think I can settle my week for finding out whomever..' Sugino focused into her computer, sitting inside of a helicopter cushion. She was buckled, skimming through what events could ensue in -- these things it was telling her. END OF THE WORLD? This was rather sudden for her tongue, she wanted to query with the laplace app could be trying to bemuse her. The helicopter darted towards a landing zone, leveling itself onto the ginormous 'H'. Pit stop, once it stopped she clicked against the push, undoing the buckle of the helicopter. Getting off of the vehicle, she went through her bag to take out one of her employee materials. 'Shadow helm' Allows her to see and traverse through means of another dimension in this one , it looked ominous due to its piercing blood crimson eyes. 

Putting it on her head, heading off to the open - there was a 'shadow realm' bridge way to building to building. It's quite overt knowing that Victoria herself was dote for her employees safety, the chrome helm stayed in her crumpet. She shortly stashed her computer aside, continuing to walk like she was 'air walking' to humans. This helm was multiplex at first, though when its come rote for the employee it cultivates its purpose for the one whom possesses it. Though she paused, spotting silhouette figures sitting at the edge of the structure. They possess a facsimile to the images she had captured before, after getting there. 

Standing right behind the two figurines, she removes her helmet and stuffs it away into her bag. "You are?" Amado whipped to the other, Onyx doing the same as she dazes to the so called 'Sugino'. "Sugino? Sorry, it's just. I've seen you people somewhere. Is it true? That you're Amado?" She rose her hands in apologetic form, how had someone else become aware of his presence like he's some open book? "Yes. How the Zion do you know that?" He stood up, his figure was gargantuan compared to the other. Onyx had her back lay against his, remaining the 'mum' of the conversation. "Well, I can see the future through some way." She didn't want to be antagonized by this entity, there was files of him from a review from CEO Victoria. "What do you want? From me? Did someone send you to--" "Woah, don't get harrowed! I was raring to meet you in person." 

When someone brings up a fulminate, she could recognize what he may have done. "It's overtly pointed, I've got one whom was. You're Sugino Ayaka?" He says to the other, staring the other straight into the eyes. His eyes were showing Antipathy, this guy was no burlesque, this is kosher details to what images she's seen after a review job of 'Super-villains' back at Witch Corps. 'God, there was no jape about him being telepathic.' She was nonplussed for a few moments, trying to regain her senses to come up with a response to the other. "Yes!" She answered like she was answering to her manager, she needed to get a grip! 

"You picked this place by fluke? If it has me, it'll surely make your living in the country toilsome." He folded his arms under his frames, she cocked a brow to what he meant by that. "Two words ; Meta humans." Onyx's glimpse was palpable by his left shoulder, then it points elsewhere. "What are meta humans?" She didn't get the term, she knew what the term 'Meta' but with human? "Elucidating what 'Meta humans' would seem outlandish to humans, it would sound facetious." "Humor me." Onyx depicts, though she wasn't willing to do something like what a nerd would do. "Entities with juggernaut powers. Flying, shooting acid, those aren't meta human material. It's best to adrift from the east part of Boston, the west is best to remain. " There! And easy explanation, placing her hand over her face. 

"Excuse me, but is your appellation 'Onyx'?" Sugino slants her head to look where her shoulder was conspicuous, so this entity really can see the future and know of another's name. "How do humans know even a gem's name? Ugh, well, yes. You best be going, sticking with distinctive entities like us any longer would make your life perilous than it seems." After that was told to her, Sugino left the two entities behind. "My diamond, why does earth have this many madcaps for humans?" "Earth is an utmost example of singular." She finally had moved in front of Amado, lifting a brow. Were they conversing about the so called human they had met just briefly? 

"You think we should move into another country?" She inquires Amado. "Yeah. There's about a--" Then he was lip-to-lips with Onyx, she just wanted to do something like that to him. Returning the other's lips. "How about, Ireland?" She suggested to the other, counting off to how many years does Earth have before total ruination. It's about two years, there wasn't a need to quibble about which country where they may go into. "Wassap!" Lucia says from a roof lower the two. "Lucia, I told you to let us be." "You said us, try being specific. Can you guys go into provocation scenes?" "No." Even Onyx herself was willing to wait for when they would get married so it's going to stay where it was going to be. 

"Are we moving to Ireland?" She says to the two. "How long has she been watching us?" Onyx whispered to her lover. "An hour." WAIT-- SO HE KNEW THIS ENTIRE TIME WITHOUT SHOWING CHAFE ABOUT IT?! "Diehard fans, why did it have to be this way." She mumbled, though Amado had kissed her on the forehead. Making her blithe, her cheeks shooting up a blush. 

{ Saint's Order HQ } 

"Should we attack them airborne?" Jill suggested. "No, that's banal. We just crush em!" The three thousand pound of muscle remained at his seat, his fist colliding against his own. "I wouldn't derogate Antithesis, they've all got sound teamwork. And Amado would figure a way to stop you, even if you take the so called 'Irresistible Force' part. " Jill says to the other. "I'll show ya I can do it alone! And then we'll see whom is the scissorbill!" The three thousand pound of muscle got off of his chair, walking out to the exit. 

Sigh..

What a life.


	17. The meaning of Thanksgiving

The little boy, skipping over mud puddles. It plashed his clothing in mud, he didn't try caviling about the dirt resting on his clothing. "Sweetie!" Says the voice of his mother, he whipped towards the directly to the other. "You've really got to stop this habitude." She espied based on the other's clothing, she shook her head. Extending her hand towards the other, grabbing the adult's palms as he acted frolicsome beside the other. "Mother, what are we going to celebrate?" The child was raring to know if this other had something in mind, the mother was able to stretch a demure smile to the child. "Of course, we're going to celebrate it." She says to the other, though she was planning to get this child a shower of some sort. "Celebrate.... Thanks giving day?" The child was going to make a guesstimate what month it was, the indicator pointing it was the leaves. 

Trees, the color of the skies. "Correct!" She chirps. "But Pa, is he going to be here to just hurt us?" The child's expression shaped into a wistful expression, she was going to think of a way for how she was going to undergo something contretemp. The two had trekked throughout the woods, trying to find wherever their cabin was. Heading off to where the cabin is, pausing for a second - something was off. The door looked like it was busted open by something potent, swinging back and forth though she proceeds onwards to the busted door. "Stay here, I will look for your father." She says to the child, she strutted into the house. After she had entered the house, standing in the center right under a chandelier. 

By flabbergasted thought, a drop of crimson tapped on her forehead. Crawling down her curves, she looked upwards to see that it was the corpse of the so called father. Though there was someone sitting across the sofa. It was a blonde laying across it, she recoiled from the presence of the entity soaked in crimson. "..." She was spotted by the one whom was resting across the sofa, the entity had sat up. "You're welcome." Gretel, seemingly looks as if she was around her twenty's. Though she seemed to possess that striking appearance that says 'I'm a killer', the mother was bamboozled by whomever this entity is. "Thanks...? You didn't have to help us, at all. You could've let me handle it." The mother was trying to expound that she could've done it herself, though Gretel was making a shush sound. 

"You're a neophyte, I'm a mercenary. I'm RRR," She says to the other, getting off of the couch. Standing erect, she passed by the mother. "Happy Thanks giving, you best accept what I've prepense for the people." She made a waving gesture, after exiting the house. She picked through her pocket, taking something out from there. She walked up to where her parked motorcycle was, hooking herself on the two wheeled vehicle. She revved, then briefly shooting off to the distance. The child wasn't sure how he should've reacted to this, he had no idea something like an entity was able to do such a thing. "Come on, son!" Says the mother with a jubilant expression from the door, she was actually showing a kosher smile this time? 

{ A few hours later } 

"I love you so much! Mommy!" The child hugged the other's arm, clinging onto it like it was the last day of his life on Earth. "What was the nice lady's name, mommy?" "Gretel, gretel sweetie." "Like in the story of Hansel and Gretel." "I didn't see any Hansel, it could be just a name, sweet thing." She acted altruistic for her son, pausing for a moment to wonder why something like a mercenary would help them? How was--- 

For now, it's best to be anonymity for that. 

{ TO where Gretel was } 

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" She shoots to her left, spotting a familiar entity to the other. "How does it feel, not having the divine powers you once had?" She says to the other. Athena, one of the four horsemen whom had stripped this entity of her powers. "Shuddap, cockweed. So what if I've lost my mantle as a God, I can still do a multitude of things." She flipped the middle finger towards the other, then curling it downwards to resume to cleaning up her gun. "You've truly become human, haven't you? You don't care about the powers? You aim for bloodletting and moola? What has your mind become? Nothing more than an unconscionable one." Athena ambles towards the entity, looking down at how the other was continuing with her work. 

"Really? You have to play the role of a trollop? At least you don't see me using preposition as an excuse for a conversation." She replies to the other. "What was that?" "See, that's the jugular of a God, they don't know how to act incumbent. Either get lost, you're full of BS. Just get the fuck out." Athena knew how tart her sibling's mouth was. "I don't have time for your disposition, just do me a favor. Supernatural activity seems to upscale this planet at certain levels, I cannot bestow your powers unless you've learned what's the real essence of living." She says to the other, shortly she wisps away into nothing more than hell based fire. 

"Fuck you." 

Says Gretal.


	18. What are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the higher being level entities pay a visit to Amado himself.

"You must buy me as some nutso to think that there's a race similar to Non Created Entities." Amado's minatory locked into the other, his expression shows Jaundice. "What's the matter, don't believe me?" The entity leaned into the other, mainly it was human-like features - this was quaint indeed. "Causa Sui have been around much like you Non created entities have been." Though it looked like a bare woman, though Amado pushed the other to stray from being near to him. "How unsound. I've heard that you've beaten one of the lofty Non created entities." She dusted herself, clothing and materials to hamper the leaked parts of a human body. "Heard, never seen. What the hell do you want?" He says to the other, cocking a brow. "To meet you, well. Sorry, didn't think you're that adamant to being inveigled." Shape-shifting into a male, the anatomy increased mass and size blatantly before Amado. 

Muscle, always with the muscle. "Apologies." "..." He would lightly bow to the other, though Amado stared to the other tongue-tied. "I get that this has become menial on your part, it's just. I question to how you can fight." Though, what was this entity's actual name? "It is.. C-9." Though the name wasn't like what the non created entities possessed, this one was like an android's name. "Are you asking for me to cultivate a fray? Are you a SCISSORBILL?" He spoke as if he found that the concept fighting would be arrantly nonsense. "Aren't you the one whom always picked a fight?" "Misapprehension. It just incurs." Though to settle this like gentlemen, Amado wasn't in the mood for punching something, yet. 

"I suppose that's veritable. You don't wish to?" C-9 was just inquisitive, better off that it stays like that. Though, whatever this entity wanted -- it couldn't seem to become fulfilled, he could do something for Amado was willing to get back at. "You're still vindictive, I will open a portal to Pestilence's realm." As C-9 moved his fingers in an intricate pattern, opening a portal for the other. "It's across the multiverse. Toodles." As C-9 headed off, forsaking the other to let him opt what he wants from this. Amado was heady, so he jumped through the portal, the immersive universe, there was always something to capture. It was adventure, after reaching the other side of the portal. 

There he was, diving into 'The Four Horsemen', it looked like a battle dome the four stood erect. "Huh?" Pestilence was the first to feel some presence, following the rest of the horsemen. "You AGAIN?" Pestilence didn't think that this entity was going to be relentless after a loss, though a duke struck her jaw. "I'm HERE to win! NONE SHALL HAVE SUPERIORITY OVER ME!" He says to the other, being moved back by a few meters. "WHA--" Though being sedated ; Death and Glory, due to something like their capabilities. "UNHAND ME! THIS IS CRAPOLA!" By the arms, though it was like their grip was somehow slipping just at his attempt at trying to get out of their grasp. 

"Hrmph!" Glory didn't think there was an entity like this, so trying to keep him still and thinking of a way to get him back into his realm. "You seem to be having a hard time getting out of death's hands." Death's tone was ghostly, though Amado whipped to look into the eyes of Death. His right foot erects upwards, striking him into the mug of his, his attack made him loosen grip. Then Amado quickly ducks and gave a low trip attack, to trip the both of them to play a hiatus for them. At the minute he locked his gaze into Pestilence, he was struck by the Jaw. 'She's supposed to be slow!' He thought, whatever she was using to make herself fast must've been too fast for him to even foresee it. 

"You'll pay for beating me!" He grabbed her by the bicep then striking talons across her mug, this was it - his payback! If she was only fast as he was, she could actually get a hit on him. Then a punch came across her jaw, he was moving in a form form then striking into the ribcages, straight into the temple. Then turning around to drop to the ground, both of his legs struck like an elephant onto the other. Pestilence used one of her tricks, an unknown material commingles itself onto his being. He spurned it despite it being varnished on his body, tackling her, he didn't know what was covered on him. Until he was struck by the back by one of the fastest things there was, it was her horse that had blindsided him. The penumbra of unknown material faded from his being, swell, she's got her horse again. How is he going to quench this entity? She was goshdarn robust, her horse has become a predicament for him. 'FUCK. That bihh's got her horse, I think, I should aim for the hooves. ' He thought, proceeding onwards to battle. He slid under the horse, what was his machination for stifling an entity that could tank his punches? Just after a few seconds, under the curls of his hands were the hooves of the creature. Once it tried to turn to where Amado was, it fluffed its movement causing it to plant on its fours. "Looking for.. this?" The silhouette attempted to crush it, failing in his own act of intrepidness. 'Dammit! What the flark is this thing made out of?!' He thought, he was able to immobilize the damn thing.. wait, doesn't it somewhat replicate its own material. 'I NEED TO FINISH THIS! BUT FUCKING HOW?!' Once his senses snapped, he saw the horseman armored up by her own horse. "THAT IS IT!!" As Amado moved at blinding speeds to get behind the other, though he was ensnared by the throat due to the tail Being forced to kneel. He threw his fists into the concrete, causing the other to sink into the cement. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" With Pestilence stuck to the ground, for thirty minutes. There she was, bruised, beaten up, her body lay on the ground. "I win.." He says to the other, he headed off to the warping portal. He made his return back to Earth, he became absolved after a victory. "Jose-- mmph-!!" Onyx was pulled into a sweet kiss by Amado, she let it befall anyway. "You're a little blithe today?" "I just did something that relieved me of my detestation." Pulling away from their lip-to-lip, she cupped him by the cheeks.


	19. Chapter 19

"What do you want, this time? Lucia?" Amado was rearranging his lenses, entailing that it would be trimming for his striking appearance. Stepping into the scene was his sidekick, she kind of liked it whenever he knew she was there like magic. "Well, what'd you think I'll be doing if I become stultified?" She says as she loomed from the gap of his arm, after he had gotten his lenses properly in. "Does it always have to be me?" He looked downwards to the gap of his arm, though she slipped herself under the gap of his arm. His arm was draped over her shoulder, angularly, he withdraws his arm from the other. 

"Anything you plan on doing?" She divulges. "I'm still recollecting my arsenal." He says as he picked up a sharp-like,thin, dense, blade by his finger tips to fit through the small cave in his gloves. It fit through, then proceeding onto the other one. "Those your 'stingers'?" Cocking a brow to what she was seeing, huh, so this is actually where he does his suiting up. Inside his room, he didn't need to answer her due to the veritable that she was extremely cognizant to what he is. "You really are uxorious around me, aren't you?" Huddling to open a cabinet, opening it like a normal person would. 

"What do you expect? I'm your biggest diehard fan." She leans into what he was rifling through the cabinet, though he knew of his other fans, 'Reality' yeah, he's got more than just Lucia here. "And I can do all of your techniques." He conceded to tell her, her heart began to race like she was about to lose her breath. Breathing heavily, it was extremely audible for Amado making it rather incommodious for him to even hear. "STOP THAT." He didn't want her to continuously breathe like that, after getting the things he needed to get. He stood erect, placing the materials on the table while Lucia tried to stay taciturn for Amado. 

It was pictures of him and the day when he had formed Antithesis. "You kept those pictures?" Lucia asked, she didn't think Amado did things like this. He was tabulated, overtly, they were still pristine in its features. Through those years, it still was able to retain its colors. "Yeah, I did. It helps me, they were the first to come into my life. Before Antithesis dilated through the years." He says to the other, picking up one of the pictures in his hands. "Though, there is one Assassin Organization that still needs to be rescinded. Saint's Order." Placing the picture on the table, she shot up at the words he used. 'Saint's Order' what was that? 

He knew something she didn't, like he always did. "Are we going to infiltrate 'Saint's Order' ?" She was inquisitive about this, it sounded like he planned on going head on to something. "Actually, I've retained Onyx and your position." "FLARK YEAH!!!" At the moment he said she was a part of the infiltrating, as he headed towards the door. Opening it to inhale the open oxygen, though Onyx was hanging upside down by the door he opened. Her tail was held on the upper part, she didn't have any blood, so it was practically fine for her to do things like that. Kissing her lover on the forehead, she lifted a grin. "Shall we go, my diamond?" She asks. "Yes, we shall. " He returned the other's kiss by the nose, which made her flutter, Lucia enjoyed every second of her pair showing their affection for one another. 

{ To Saint's Order } 

"You think they'll see us in the radar?" Lucia asked. "No." He says, there was something tapped it was his imperceptibility, though having only ken towards the organization's name. The rest were anonymous to him, he didn't know exactly what even one of them were very capable of doing. "But do you know anything about them?" "No." SO this could be a straight up felo-de-se mission for the three of them? Did Amado have a contingency plan just in case things would haywire? The organization's routes ; ventilations, underground tunnels, yet thanks to his Imperceptibility he was able to guide his team in the open. Not a single entity moved, nor the guards nor the assassins. 

Keeping their erect postures, recognizing something from the distance. It was one of the sole survivors of 'Air Marshalls', it was 'Green'. The entity was appearing to be male, his physique was big and his legs. "My diamond. Something wrong?" She asked, looking towards her lover. "It's.. nothing, we better get going." It's better keeping the imperceptibility active for now, otherwise the trio might have to end up being in a fray of pugnacious foes. Better being a ghost in the shadows, what specific things were the trio looking for? A way to terminate this place? 

Keeping his demeanor stagnant, wait, if there was sole survivors of Air Marshalls. Wouldn't that count that his imperceptibility could be discernible to those whom were erstwhiles of Air Marshalls. He was pulled by someone, using imperceptibility. "Are you japing my diamon--- WHAT?!" Seeing that he was thrown into the wall, the imperceptibility was deactivated. Hanzo whom had stood before the other, Amado stood erect even after being thrown. "Jose? What happened to your uniform? You look like you've been through the cosplay store." Charging inwards to the other, Lucia and Onyx didn't know there were still others like Amado. 

Not race.. 

Capabilities. Adroitness. Guile. Strength, the rest etc. 

Unholstering something from his pocket, it was a rifle ; appearing to be, though miniscule details were differentiated. As Amado would head in forward to Hanzo, whom had struck a blow with his left or right, countering the attack ; Amado's wrist against his forearm. As he threw in the gap between his fingers and thumb and into his throat, striking him, another blow came in as Amado ducked. Striking both fists into his torso, then quickly changing it up to the chinese sidekick. 

It was caught, though repositioning once more as he front kicks the other, additionally making a flip to it. "Still been this fast? Eh?" Hanzo didn't know what race this other was, and he hadn't heard a word from Amado. "Taciturn and belligerent as what you'd be known for!" Hanzo's tongue was razor sharp, talking to Amado like that. "DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY IDOL LIKE THAT!!" A thousand tons, palms struck into the ear drums of Amado. He took a thousand tons to the ears, she was seethed due to what Hanzo was being bumptious about. Onyx threw in a fist towards Hanzo, though it was caught in his grasp. 

Though he was kicked in the groin by Onyx. "D'oh!" He took the damage there. Getting around him, as she wrapped both of her arms on his left arm, using her body weight to pull him down to his knees. "These... skills... ugh... MIMEOGRAPHERS!!!" He recognized this style, belonging to Amado's way. His head slightly stretched forth to Onyx to headbutt her into the face. "Gnh!" Struck, letting go of the other's strike. Though Amado came in with his arms ready to block both attacks from right hand to left, as Hanzo would try to get up, he was charged by Amado. 

Attacks were hampered. Headbutting under his chin to deal with some lethal damage placed onto him. TO stun him, there was no time to finish the job. 

It was better off to just forsake..


	20. The Physiognomy of pugnacious threats

'To think, we hardly ever gotten anywhere in Saint's Order. I wasn't willing to be incontinent.' He thought, standing right beside the wall while the shadows made him look like a silhouette figure, his olive lenses radiates through the shadows. Whipping behind him, something gargantuan, a hand bursting through a structure wall like it were paper. "You're gonna get it, ya lil' bug!" "I would prefer serpentine, ninnyhammer." Amado knew something big was going to come from the thick wall behind him, it was a stone wall ; about six or six point three inches. Crouching to elude the other's grappling attack, he was going to have to face Aleksei himself this was a major dilemma for him. "Big words! I hate 'em!" As Amado would use his athleticism to get distanced from the other, Aleksei didn't seem to be the astute kind of entity but there was something to him to make Amado become precarious about.   
What on Earth was this guy, he looked like one of those guys coming from a frigging comic book?

"You shouldn't trifle with me, tiny!" Aleksei says, charging in poste-haste towards Amado. "Tiny? You've got the cranium of a child in a tantrum." Amado was able to get around the other, placing his arm on the other's bicep. Tucking it over, then his unoccupied hand to pull the other's arm upwards. "GWAHHH! YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT!" An arm lock, as the other would charge in backwards through a brick wall. Running in back to see if he could knock off Amado, colliding against the walls, it struck Amado, through three walls composed of bricks. "I am kicking your tukus, with just martial arts." How could Amado still remain on the other's being, even Aleksei thought he wasn't a dilemma, must've been wrong about that. "Are you supposed to be their what? Nuke? I feel a little disenchanted. " He didn't show empathy from his tone, though at the attempt when Aleksei was trying to elbow the other from behind. 

Powerless, he hissed out in pain. 'I'm s'pposed to be the Irresistible force! Agh!' He thought, trying to think of a way to get out of Amado's grasp. Wait, he had a few slippery tricks up his moves. Letting a shockwave of energy emit from himself, blowing Amado a few blocks away. It formed tears on certain parts of his costume, he didn't kneel or pant. Keeping his posture erected strong, seeing something gargantuan leaping just from above. "You're gonna get it NOW!" Says the entity, Amado utilized his acrobatic movement to outdistance any sort of force that may be emitted from his landing. 'Dammit, how many people have access to making their energy aeon seconds?' The three thousand pound of muscle dives to the streets, once his heels tapped against the cement. It felt like the ground was shaking, keeping his balance without tilting over the slightest. 

'I better be parlous, this guy can emit Aeon seconds through energy.' He was going to keep his guard up. "Well, well, if it ain't Jose!" Says a voice stretching familiarity to him, it was a voice belonging to a male. "Herald?" He whipped back to the left side of his, seeing the entity from there. "You've been always the one to dress in such iconic garbs, whom wouldn't miss that?" Herald added, looking the other from head to toe. "And seeing that you've still stayed the way you are, I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to fight you!" As Herald lunged inwards Amado, Amado didn't have time for this. Just when he was attacked by something at an arbitrary time, Herald just had to appear in the scene like at an inopportune close second. 

"I SAID. FLARK OFF!!!" Amado jumped vertical over the other, grabbing him by the head as he threw him downwards to the cement. "Stronger too." Herald rifles through his pocket to point it inwards at Amado, flinging the two pellets at him. It was a strait jacket, though it was meant to sedate entities on his level. He could elude it, though he still could fight the other despite him being unable to use his upper area. Charging in from behind was Aleksei, Herald noticed something within the eyes of Amado. Was he aware that he could've eluded it? He simply didn't? Was Amado using his volition to do what he wanted? Bouncing off the cement ground to elude being grappled by Aleksei from behind, Aleksei didn't even think that this guy was able to move in crispiness whilst being in a strait jacket. 

"You might be a superior strategist back in the day, does that mean you can configure a strategy to stop me? You've done it multiple times, it doesn't mean I'll asunder that easily." Something clicked under Amado's strait jacket, he had removed the jacket at ease. "What's the matter? Look like, you've never seen.. his biggest fan." Amado undos the mask off, revealing Lucia's appearance. "Wait?! You've got his built, how have I been duped by a mere woman!?!" Herald was galvanized to know he was fighting someone else, that's what was so different about Amado. "If you aren't Amado.." Though, he was trying to scan the area to see if he was going to find Amado. Once again Lucia sets the mask back on herself, spotting Amado whom had her physique and size especially height. 

Hair, eye color. Complexion. "You thought I'd let you find me, just like that? Herald?" HECK he matched Lucia's speech mold, pulling something out of his pocket to show it was Lucia's universal rod being formed into a cannon. "Amado has supremacy over anything, cretins." Lucia whom was dressed in Amado's garbs, making it sound braggadocio of actually. Lucia whom was Amado, fired the cannon onto the two. But, Herald used something, it was a teleporter to escape. He was going to have to plan for something like that, Amado's methods have become volatile now, he thought he would be usually out in the open."Is this how 'D' size breasts feel?" Lucia groped her own breasts, having a disaffectionate mien. 

"Yes," Amado (Lucia) pecked the other on the cheek. "You're like a kissing cousin, you know that?" Lucia as (Amado) says so. "You think they're coming back?" "Yeah, don't think the same method works twice. Just wait for an actual attack, didn't think Herald was the one to let his guard down."


	21. Earth is annihilated.

{ Two years later } 

Earth itself, was no longer in bounds of the solar system. Arrantly set into motion towards destruction, though the band of villains remained inside of the ship, drifting off into space. Whilst Onyx and Amado were sitting on the pilot chairs, Onyx's hands remained on the driver's wheel. "Earth's gone, I suppose, we no longer will be seeing another trace of it, huh?" Orphelia looked into the unoccupied space in the solar system, through the pane of glass. "You think, we'll be seeing the 'Saint's Order' again?" Orphelia looked over to Amado. "If we do, we'll fubbernuck those scuzzballs." He ripostes to the other. "I don't think I'd be bullish in a sitch we're given, if this ship asunders. We wouldn't have anywhere to go to." He added, he was being pragmatic. Orphelia didn't require air to breathe like Amado, Amado whom needed something like that. "My diamond, can you please put me in your inventory? And Aquamarine. " As Aquamarine would walk up to the two, placing her hand on Amado's, whilst Onyx had done the same. They both took form into their gems, two gems in his hands, as he stows the two gems into his pockets. "We'll be moving into Light Speed." That means a few of the members will need to buckle up, the grim -- but automatically pressing it afterwards. Rain,Yuuna, The Grim Reapers and Sinbahd held onto objects, anything that they needed to grasp on. Failing instantly, whilst Lucia, Lia and Orphelia remained standing, unaffected by the vehicle needing to underway lightspeed. 

"Look at that apish physiognomy of yours! HAH!" Lucia lambasted Sinbahd, walking up to Amado casually. "So, Bigwig, we landed on something we can actually live in?" Lucia placed her elbow against the wall, then the vehicle halted. "About that. Does Alien Government count?" He was fixated onto the screen, narrowing his eyes into an immense ship. "All of you, hide in my inventory." He ordered. As the team was being inserted to his inventory,being pushed by Lucia to be curbed inside of his being. "Can't you just use imperceptibility?" Yuuna suggested. "I will after a chatchize I must underway." After everyone boxed in his inventory, the tractor beam pulled their vehicle into the docking bay. As Amado remained in his seat, after it was parked inside of the gargantuan ship. Amado pressed on the open button, opening the door whilst a tread mill extends to the grounds. Entering through the doors, were aliens, Amado pretended to raise his hands as if he were the one inundated by them. Lead out of the alien airship, taking his temples into the sight of whom had owned the immense ship. To him, it looked like a woman whom had a black cloth wrapped around her temples, albino, tall, dressed mainly pitch black clothing. Alabaster complexion, he was cuffed by some sort of advanced handcuff.  
"{This one isn't hominid, his scent is offsetting. He is much like the boss.}" The guards were speaking in their partoire,Amado, understood their words, construing what these entities were speaking of. "{Boss, this one isn't human. It's varnished by Higher Race Bloodlines!}" Says the guard. "{We must chatchize him why he chose to drive despite it being vedo to the law. }" Replies, Grail, or in other words. 'NIER', one of those entities whom were able to go toe to toe with Amado."{Earth was destroyed by the Asteroid Cerberus. What do you want? Me to apologetic for not having one of your passports?}" Even if he would spit up punic faith, it wouldn't change how this interaction would've been. "{We'll see, after a chatchize.}" Whilst being lead into the room where those must be inspected, before letting them off the hook. Sitting in the chair, whilst this so called boss of theirs sat across the entity. "{You're from Earth, too?}" Grail questioned. "{What's it look like to you? I said it already.}" He responds."{What I mean, was, you don't look like the average entities this ship finds. Usually its aliens, you aren't aggregated by alien. Nor human, my senses tell me you're one of them. The NCES.}" As Grail would get on with the confabulating. "{ Are you going to prattle all day or let me out of these cuffs before I do?}" Amado rose his wrists up, gesturing to the cuffs he was pertaining to. "{Do you intent on being a criminal of the Multiverse?}" Minatories, remaining dauntless to the other. "{You're a fascist, aren't you?}" He recognized these kinds of minatories, those kinds of draconian figures. 

"{If that's that, I won't even get freedom even if I ask decorously.}" He leaped over the the other, striking the bangles on the other's skull. Then bursting through the door, widening his wrists to forcefully rip the cuffs. "{That's supposed to hold down any supernatural entity! Suppressing powers, it doesn't have affect on this one!}" Whilst Amado used his acrobatics and gymnastics to elude the lasers, bullets, guards, getting back into his vehicle. The vehicle's door sealed,drawing the platform back. Bolting out of the alien ship, the members of Antithesis had been unequipped. "What the flark was that gobbledygook earlier?" Lucia cocked a brow, she didn't seem to understand what was going on earlier. "An alien language." Amado ripostes. "Wait.. you can speak the language without layman's terms?" Onyx was galvanized, he was able to talk in a language that wasn't Earth bound. "Uh-huh." He didn't think he was able to speak the language at first, but he did, surprisingly. "What're you gawking at--" Onyx noticed he was staring at something, it was a civilization. Though their vehicle was treading past posters of Amado, Lucia and the rest didn't think it was going to retrograde once again. "You got.. fubbernucking gummed into sitches like this again?" Onyx facepalmed, though Amado was heading for the bathroom. For a few minutes, changing his gear, he felt like the classic had been too easy to identify. Dressed in pitch black, blood-red crimson lenses, signia, every inch of him was black.   
"What are you gonna do with the 'classic' outfit?" Lucia saw that it was shelved in the bathroom, looking from a shoulder. "Forsake it, I'm not the 'Superior Amado', anymore. I'm 'The Nefarious Amado!'" Just 'cause he changed his outfit it has to have some newfangled appellation? "You mind if I could nab these bangles you had on your old outfit?" Lucia was searching through the outfit, inside the bathroom to collect parts from his old costume. "And the lenses too? I might have use for them." Since he was forsaking it, it looked like he wasn't going to utilize the things. Stepping out of the bathroom, she battened the wrists, the lenses were formed into a sigil onto her shoulder. The ship was docked into the parking lot, yet the civilization's gravity was disparate from Earth's. 

The group was off, into the outskirts of the city. "Look at those neophytes, let's show 'em who runs this town!" A group called 'Ethereal', scratch that, a intergalactic mafia tailed AT. "HEY! YOU CUCKS!" Exclaimed by one of the members to AT, silently whipping to the direction of the one whom was speaking."What was that?" Amado was standing atop the pile of aliens, the group Ethereal, whilst the leader was quenched includingly. The Last member standing, panicky to that, what time did Amado even move? Enemies were quenched under Amado's hands. Then the member was tapped by the shoulder, teemed by the rest of AT. Moments later, the entity was left in dismemberment. Though, AT quickly hid themselves in a penumbra of shadows in the shadows, sure Amado could use the imperceptibility, but only if he wanted to. There was aliens taking pictures, policemen were arriving at the scene, thank goodness Amado still can elude the cameras no matter what kind. "Who could do such peccants upon a small group like Ethereal? Weren't villains expunged?" Was what the news reporters were saying, so, this civilization knew of 'English'? "Should Saint's Order make the call to find these anonymous villains?" Great, just when Amado thought Saint's Order hadn't been off his spine.   
"Swell." Lucia murmurs. "We have a week to re-supply the ship, otherwise.. authorities are coming for us." Aquamarine placed her hand against Amado's shoulder. "It should be a cinch, there aren't meta humans to be a rigmarole in this civilization." He ripostes. "Don't hex it." Aquamarine added. "A week.. shouldn't be long."


	22. This CIVILIZATION IS MINE!

The television screens flashed into a single image, projecting a single entity whom glared into them. Showing a snowy haired female, her blind fold remained around her temples, sitting on her throne."Greetings, denizens of Sprorzuth. I've certitude to know that you all have families,friends, etc. But there's a loose meshuuga running in this civilization, for those who are living in their homes, apprise any guards if you see this entity." Her fist against her cheek, speaking mellifluously, to make sure each citizen had heard it. Showing a picture of a man in a costume ; black, green, quite mind-boggling to see someone dressed something in that. "All guards fortify the families homes, bring the vagrants to an evacuation center. This city is under quarantine." As the orders were being easily behested by the alien guards (variance) of races through them, sirens were ringing throughout the entire civilization. Pods floating through the roofs, alleys, gazebos, everything must be thoroughly probed at all costs.  
"Swell." Amado was carrying things for the team's needs, looming from behind to see that there was guards being positioned to impede any structures. A hologram of Onyx appeared before him, she lifted a brow. "My diamond! You need to get back to HQ! It's an abattoir out there!" Onyx exclaimed at him whilst he was running off. "That's what I'm doing! I'd prefer not to wind up in a incarcerated!" He ripostes, futuristic vehicles dashing by. 

Using the vehicles to his advantage, good thing he was dressed under his hoodie and inopportunely his costume. "[HEY!}" Hissed the alien citizen of who banged atop his vehicle, he probed for whom was on top of it. Nobody, Amado was making his way throughout the city to find his way back to HQ. 'This used to be facile when we were back at Earth, memorizing the infrastructures, directions, etc.' He thought, until he gets atop one of the pods. Thankfully eluding the eyes of the pod, continuously he precedes the vehicles, structures, until he was there at HQ. Undetected, strutting towards the invisible door as he opened it. Shutting after he entered the base, he flung the materials on the ground. "You better be glad I'm a maven in stealth." He unzipped his hoodie, disrobing it briefly afterwards . Enveloped by his lover tightly, Onyx was relieved that he wasn't found by the guards. Or by whatever was sent out there."Did any of them tail you?" Onyx asked. "No. And I'm still in one piece." He answered her, to placate her calmly.  
"Pfft, you think a bunch of aliens woulda found the Amado? Nobody would! In their dreams!" Lucia commented, she was a diehard fan, Onyx had a different prehension of this."Well, it's swell to see my Onyx." He bussed Onyx against her lips, she returned the kiss afterwards. "You guys are the greatest couple." Lucia watched the couple affectionately loving one another. "We're in a relationship, that's why." Amado says after retracting from Onyx's lips, Onyx quadrated with Amado too. What makes their relationship special? "Yeah." Onyx tippy toed to kiss him on the nose. 

"So, are we still going to keep the name 'Antithesis'?" Onyx pirouettes around Amado, whilst he held her arm to keep her in balance. "Yes, after all, we've used it for a how long and made it to this point. " He ripostes, he hadn't thought of recollecting about Baxter. He acted like he never had a bastard in his entire life. "So, now that our sitch is completely decoupled of easy-peezyness. Now what? Do we just hitch it?" Orphelia threw her thumb over to the window, whilst staring at Amado. "Our vehicle looks like it can't put much of a fight like us, I wouldn't want to wind up being a corpse in space." He replied, he was being pragmatic. "So, what? Do we start an insurrection?" Aquamarine espoused. "I hadn't went of to chart the rest of this civilization. Especially with my tukus hounded like a dog. And they don't know about my ilk, yet, if we did start an insurrection. It'd be impetuous, considering the tech they have here is different from Earth. We attack where their hamartia is." Never thought of Amado feeling parlous of what'll transpire to his team. "This is newfound of you or is it intuition?"Onyx noticed that he used methodology, Orphelia was observant of Amado.   
Looking at her own hands, uncurling her knuckles. 'I feel a little stronger. Much more robust. I wonder.' She thought, she wanted to know if he was interested to spar. "Hey Jose!" Orphelia thundered. "?" Amado whipped to where the other was, what did Orphelia want. "Let's tango." She stood up, having a firm posture. "Orphelia's enthused for some quaint reason to fight Amado. What could that be about?" Yuuna observed, she pressed a button to let it illuminate under Orphelia and Amado. Tubes would bring the two deep into a cavernous area, zipping them in a flash."Goodluck! My diamond!" Onyx waved to the other. 

"My cash is on Amado!" Aquamarine shouts. Projected images appear before each member, seeing the two stand before one another. Standing at the training grounds, narrowing her eyes inwards at him. "Don't hold back." Orphelia struts towards the other placidly, doing the same thing. His expression, chiseled, serious, patently he didn't look like he was going to hold back. Then Orphelia ran at the other, this was quaint, he didn't think she was faster than expected. Struck into the abdomens. "Didn't expect that did you? I probed for my speed. Reflexes, strength and etc. It seems I'm gravitated to you!" Orphelia says forthright, she then threw an array of fists towards Amado. 'It could be this new civilization's physics that aftereffected her human part.' Amado thought, exerting effort to counter the attacks of fists thrown at him. "!" He threw a fist into her rib cage then a winding kick across her face. Making her distance from the other, opening his digits towards the other. A form of atomic energy was being formed around it, Orphelia readied herself. As he shot a potent blast, she ran in forward catching the ball of energy in her hands as she threw it back at the other. Thrown at blinding speeds, it struck him, taking quite damage on him.   
Smoky fumes spewed the entity's ground, Orphelia knew Amado was robust. Letting her guard down could be a DIRE mistake, her boots lit up to let her fly straight away into the other.   
She passed by nothing, she whipped to the opposite direction, then a pillar of atomic energy struck her by the spine, he was atop the ceiling. Causing her to be crushed by quite a force, prostrated on the ground. He launched himself towards the other, with his tukus pointing downwards. After colliding, he grabbed her foot, lifting it slightly as he twisted it to induce pain. Orphelia banged against the ground, one of her boots were still in use. She used her jets to fly through out the training room, being bounced back by certain areas. Amado was took hits, by the walls he was flung into. Then Orphelia rushed upwards, spinning her heels to allow a little more leeway for her. Then elbowing Amado at his grundle to get him off, then whipping immediately towards him. Whilst gaining the opportunity to strike fast, she corkscrews, whilst her feet was against his abdomen. "Ungh!" He grunted. Attaching her feet against his torso, blasting a conflagration onto Amado. 

Letting her deflect onto the ground."How's that for better?" She let a breath out. She put quite a margin on Amado. "That was quite a margin you put on me." He was under the other, whilst something like a massive ball of energy formed in his digits."Still ain't outta breath?" This was no big surprise, she leaped away from the energy flung outwards . "Don't think winning like that is gonna get to me!" Orphelia exclaimed. Though she was about to add another line, she was struck by the jaw with a sharp and fast kick by Amado. Then circling to strike her atop the skull with his foot. One palm against the ground as he endamages the other with both of his arrowed feet. This ambience of fighting someone who once was weaker, was quaint, he never experienced something like this.It was making him fight a little harder than he had before. "Stamina isn't the dilemma for me. I can go out whenever, but you've proved something. Proved you can make me struggle.A lot harder. " Just because he was the main character didn't mean he was always going to win every single fight."Space does quaint things to me. I'm lucky for that." Orphelia wiped a sleeve over her lips, blood stained her lips so cleansing it would be better.   
"Did.. did he just avow that?" Lucia looked at the hologram in dubiety."Orphelia had gotten stronger." She murmured to herself.


	23. Amado vs Zettai-tekina chikara no senshi

".." An ominous feeling constructs itself inside the straggler, making Amado whip into the darkness. Letting his guard down, except this entity was able to emulate his hearing and senses, who was this entity? It was an entity walking towards him, dressed in a certain costume. A sword belt remained at the entity's waist, narrowing his eyes into what he was seeing, black and white tight costume. The entity's physique was belonging to a male, Amado didn't inch from something like this other hand. "..!" Blistering speeds, no Amado couldn't even feel the other moving, the entity was standing behind Amado. With the sword against his throat, the oscillating blade hinted 'Absolute Cutter', which meant this was an omnipotent based weapon. 'I can't lose. Not now, not yet.' He stomped on the other's foot, headbutting him then a palm struck into the digits that was holding the sword. Letting Amado bolt from his grasps, then he whipped to the other whom remained unscathed. 'What? He isn't scathed. Not even a pinch.' He narrowed his eyes into the being, the being's eyes shot up to emanate tremendous pressure outwards Amado. He was flung through the wall and into another. 'It's not his eyes that did the pressure. I felt him punch and kick me, without moving.' He thought, this fellow he must be fighting must beyond imagination.  
".." No words still came out of the being, drawing his sword out phlegmatically as he slightly scrapes it against the floor. He wasn't a logorrhea entity, his lips didn't open for any lines. 'This guy has definitely moves at Aeon seconds. I'll get pounded in a fight like this.' Forwarding to the being, he curb stomped the other on the face. 'If I call Lucia or anybody for back up. I don't know what I'd do.' With the slightest strike from the being's weapon, it cut a piece of his costume, using his acrobatics to maintain distance from the being. 'Who the hell do I beckon? This guy is a literal juggernaut.' He didn't want to lose this fight, nor anything else. He rose his fists upwards, smashing the ground to create an immense block to uprise the being whom still stood strong. 'What's his hamartia? Reckon brute force won't be my best suit.' He ran off, whilst the anonymous being slid down to run in forward Amado. Amado quickly chose to run off, this guy doesn't get hurt, this guy was getting a little closer to him. With a strike from the back of the sword, it flung Amado so far into the city it crashes cars and formed a crater into the ground. 

He struts towards the destruction he induced. Crwths teemed the unmoving being, getting pictures of the presumed murdered being. Once he rediscovered the being, he wasn't there, it was like someone else took him away. Other people recognized the mighty figure, this titan of muscle merely darted to the opposite direction. "The Sage!" Says one of the people, he was out of sight. Not a single person saw the being, nor wherever the carcass was. Amado was able to pick himself up barely and get away from the destructive being. Aggregated folks gasped, seeing the body was missing. Yet there it was, posted to social media of a man's corpse by a few people. People were being contested by constables of their civilization, just a few. The picture was sent to Grail, simply who assumed it was Gretel who had finished the Job. She didn't know she was able to do such a task and leave the being behind, while off-screen, Amado was scampering to get to safety, due to excruciating pain and such immeasurable strength weighed on him. Movement was problematic, he panted each step of the way, he didn't have time to focus on what was around him.   
'This pain. I can't brook it properly. If it weren't for my durability, I would've been a stagnant corpse.' He had his digits against his torso, yet what made him wonder. He remembers there was one missing NCE, wherever the hell did that one go? Seeing a pair of eyes locked onto him, he would immediately whip to the opposite direction. 'I've hexed my own fate.' He thought, when he pointed his face inwards at something. He banged into a female figure, she noticed his wounds, bruises, cuts on his costume. "I'll fight you.. even if it means dying!" He showed an obstreperous disposition to defend himself, her hair was cherry pink dangling by her shoulder. "Amado. Bear up! Cripes. Look at your structure, all messed up." She grabbed his arm, placing it over his shoulder whilst walking him to where her house is."Do...I know you?" He grunted."No, but I do. You're in serendipity to have survived that. He's 'The Sage', the guy who tried to kill you by the way." She added. "I...knew that." He recollected something a civilian said about the being. "I'll give you a little reminder. Thorn has been off the chairs with NCE lately. I'm hyperalert that you're one of them." She added. No, he couldn't suddenly pioneer 'The Sage' could've been thorn. Right? 

"What if my gangbusters might see me on the media?" He added. "Relax, the information on the web perversed after you went AWOL in the scene." She added."Your team must really be the reason why you let yourself stand erect." Continuously speaking afterwards."Another topic would be better." He didn't know who this person was, at least she was doing something for him."You know, Veyra being at the Ninth Sequel is scuttlebutts." She added out of the blue. "I do not know who this Veyra is. And cut the fourth wall breaking, this is serious." He was forthright, there wasn't time to act like all knowing of what or who's watching them."Here we are." After entering through an invisible door, the things inside of her house was like a mansion. Indoors, prostrating Amado on the couch."Hng..." He kvetched. For awhile, under the care of Crepuscule's arms. He didn't have any other way to recourse, avowing this was the pragmatic part of it. "Onyx and you getting fornication on the Ninth Sequel is canonized." She added. "..this is going to be a long day." He murmured. 

{To Antithesis}

Whilst there was a disquiet Onyx whom was holding onto her necklace. Her silver locket given by Amado to her, where on this Earth had he went off to? "He's crippled, and we could've done something-" She didn't want to think of anything else. Cutting herself from speaking. "Please..please. Don't forget about us." She whispered, firmly grasping her locket. Aquamarine was staring out through the window, she felt the same emotion like Onyx did. Arduous bearing something like that, whilst Lucia was atop the roofs. She dived into the streets. Dressed up as Amado. "I'll find you. Amado." She knew he wasn't defeated, how could something like that be in the news. It's nothing but roodles to her! 'For I know, you're the person I looked up to. It's my turn to look for you.' She thought, she wasn't doing this for herself only, it was for Onyx and Aquamarine. Actually the rest, and Orphelia couldn't tag along knowing it would be against the plight of theirs. Lucia's eyes were palpable, tears crawling down her curves under the mask. The lenses fabricated onto her eyes to hinder them.   
'And I don't want this being the third time of Antithesis in turmoil.' She added in her thoughts.   
There was a certain being whom was watching her, it was the exact being whom had pulverized Amado. Gazing into the costumed figure, it catches his familiar and he assumed the being recuperated quickly. He appeared before Lucia, she recognized this like the time she was beaten out of the celestial kingdom for some reason? "You. You couldn't harm me, yet even after such damage. Your convalesce to return to fighting is bedazzling." Wait.. that voice, she recognized it. "Go to hell." She spoke in choler. Something struck into the other's torso, it was her universal rod. It was able to throw him away, he didn't recognize the move or how 'he' did it. 'This monster.. he tried to kill my dreams! My one reason of existing!'


	24. Lucia's counterattack.

".." Seeing the very muscular being stand before the other, narrowing her eyes into the said being. Black gloves, stripes of white on the corners of his costume. Whilst the rest was apparently black. 'He's not even scathed.' She thought, her universal rod reforms into an AEON cannon. She emitted a potent blast at the other, it merely was deflected. 'This is quixotic! No DAMAGE-- wait..' She remembered the last time she fought a certain NCE, it was similar to this. He didn't portend any pugnacious actions towards the other, she leaped towards the being. 'This is for AMADO!' She threw in a barrage of fists into the being's face straight to the face, this being was adamantine. No pain, nor grunts."!" Her foot was grabbed, she was dragged by 'The Sage' over the streets and flung her through extremely thick structures 4-5 busted merely after a throw. 'Shit.. huh, guess that's an addition to my feats-' She thought, trying to get up was a little arduous. The guy just threw her without wasting a breath.'Taoist Style Sixteen Chi Meridian style manipulation should gravitate me to him.' She repositions. Seeing his barely serious expression, she moved fast it would seem like she's flying.  
Hurdling a fist into the being, he rose both hands to defend against the attack. Was she actually getting him to block this time? He skids back due to her force, his mien remained the same. 'I'll need to put more work into it!' She thought, moving at blistering speeds that it was like the universe itself froze. However, staggered to seeing he was able to avert her attack thrown. 'He's fast. Ineffably.' Shifting to the side whilst in the air, then she saw him rush in forward to her. He threw in a fist into the being's stomach, it was beyond anything she could've felt without this. In poste haste, grappling her by the ankle as he revolved her. Flinging her elsewhere. ''RRAHHH!!" She always wanted to say it like Amado, charging after being thrown. "This entity is pertinacious." He threw in a flurry of fists into the being, she analyzed the fists under a matter of aeon seconds. She bypassed the fists, rushing in for a fist into his torso. 

His fist counterattacked hers. 'Dammit!' She was close to actually hitting him, but what was the reason of her being focussed to hitting him if he didn't even feel a salt of pain? Or damage. Whilst there was something in her unoccupied hand, generating atomic energies from her hand. She emitted energy away through the being, he was able to elude the attack. 'Is he that fast?' She thought, she never noticed what kind of beast this guy was. 'This guy pulverized Amado.. and I'm here to do the same!' She didn't see it through the eyes of quivering, she sees it through the eyes of her idol. 'Never quote. Beat your enemy. And win.' She added. He shut his eyes, standing in kenspeckle. Was he giving her an opening to strike him? She forwards to the being, yet it was like she was curved around him. 'What the FLARK?!' She presumed she did that by accident. 'A fluke that won't transpire again!' She attempts to go forward at the being, being curved around him merely then after the fifth. His eyes opened up, he rose his fist.  
Then it felt like fists and kicks surged through Lucia's body, he didn't even bother moving a single bit. She had knelt to the ground, endamaged, he trekked to the being. He stomped against her back, pressing it down to make her prostrate to the ground. 'Incapacitated, I am.' She thought. Turning her wrists around to automatically fire atomic energies into the being, he jumps away to evade the shots. 'Amado's feats. I'll do.' She tried to stand up, resisting the pain that was overflowing her. 'Dammit. Usually martial arts would do the trick. Except this guy.. is nonviable to existence.' Her experience with fighting one of the NCE, she needed something to back her up to her survival. 'The traits of my technique seem to be dissipating. I need to work faster!' She thought, pushing it harder to hyperflight into the being. 

"NGNNNNNN-" Something was forming beside her, another physical copy. Moving so fast it could rip through physics to formulate another being, the other one got behind the being. Pulling him into an Arm lock, the real Lucia giving a drunken headbutt into his stomach. He was hit. Though his arm was free, due to it arrantly moving quaintly fast it was able to phase through the solid form of the being. "Together!" Lucia exclaimed. Readying her AEON cannon and her palm to point towards the being, doing the same procedure like the other. The energy downpours onto him, yet there he stood unscathed from their attack together. How tough was this guy? What was it going to take just to beat him down? Energy that moves faster than time didn't work. Nor did the addition of a nuclear bomb would be effective. Fazed, unsure of what kind of monster this being was. 'There's one way to survive his blows. Shu Tai Chi style. Even with this at my arsenal. It doesn't work.' She thought. Deactivating her power, it will be awhile before she's able to utilize it ever again.  
Using the technique, this should let her survive longer.  
"Bring it on." She taunted. He pointed his arm towards her, immeasurable energy bursts around her. 'I would've been dead-, guess these techniques really can save a life!' She thought, the ground took heavy beatings from the mere energy he caused. He almost reckoned she could've lost to an instant against him, seeing her stand still after that. Undamaged from it. Now a prefigure of his power, he threw in little force it would've annihilated beings like Inca. Remaining unmoved, flinty. 'This guy.. what kind of strength was that? My subconscious was telling me to run.. run like hell.' Deep down, she knew she couldn't have survived that AT all. Her techniques were the main reason she stood erect, undamaged. She rushed to the being. Keeping her two fingers surreptitiously behind her, once she gets in close to point them towards his eyes. Her fingers were caught by Sage, unmoved, the technique was supposed to get him. 

"Sleep." His unoccupied hand had energy formed, emitting tremendous power from just a small orb. Only Lucia's screams would echo throughout the streets, after a few moments. She conceded to defeat to the ground, once again prostrated on the immense crater formed. He slowly darts to the opposite direction, folding his arms, expectant to seeing another being. "Hey.. gung-ho!" Someone else's voice spoke outwards to the being, he faces the being."You wish to bring bravado?" He questioned. Whilst Lucia had blood streaming down her lips, bruises and damage all over her. 'Is there just hope? I need to find Amado! This can't be for anything otiose!' She pushed herself, trying to get up. "O...Orp..heli...a?" She coughed up blood."Yeah. Heard all of it. The Katzenjammer." The red head ripostes. "Where'...s? Lia?" She asked. "Emancipating her son." She ripostes, it would seem there was ropes for them. Orphelia gets ready into a fighting stance. "He's... a damn.. monster." She tries to speak.  
"You tried. We can do this together. Two on one!" She gets into her Queen Slayer mode. 'This guy stopped Lucia like she wasn't much.I hope this works.'


	25. Queen Slayer Mode instigated!

Revivified due to Orphelia's supporting skill, Lucia and Orphelia move at blistering speeds inwards the being. 'Lotus Wu Style of Reflection!' Utilizing the technique once more, due to being doubled by Orphelia's support power. This should be dicey for Sage, being kicked in the face which somehow made his mien seem a little more serious. "Direct hit-" Punched away by him, that was damn heavy taking to the jaw. "Gnh!" She merely was skidding on the ground, she was getting a better chance than Lucia ever did. Though, no indications of damage, howbeit, she made him punch a little exerted. "Did you take punches like that to the face? Cripes." She pertained to Lucia to how much the being took to the face. "They're heavy indeed." She added. She formed atomic energy in her palms, emitting energy inwards the being. It bounced off his shoulder, it seems even at levels of atomic power didn't faze or make him move. He moved surprisingly fast that their senses were unable to foresee it, struck behind the back of the heads by the being. 'This guy just wants us beaten down. Like what he did to Amado.' Something made Lucia, incited, punching the being straight forward along with the support of Orphelia.   
Blocking with both hands barred up, the civilization was able to hold itself against destructive force like this. 

"This guy ain't quitting. I gotta push further! Ascend!" Orphelia needed to make her strength and stats increase, Sage slowly drew out his sword. "We might actually stand a chance!" Lucia exclaimed. Sage sliced and diced the open air, throwing out invisible instant slashes outwards at the two. Being able to see through it, Lucia used acrobatics to avert getting hit from the thing. Whilst Orphelia jumped in mind-boggling heights, the invisible slashes were in homing mode. It contacts onto Lucia, except she shrugged off the attack. He focused inwards to Orphelia, Lucia saw the open vulnerability of the being. One fist inwards at the being, it was blocked with a palm of Sage.He curled one of his fingers to point at the girl, a heavy force to sling her into a gasoline truck and exploding afterwards. Immense flames dancing in the distance, vehicles, light posts were obliterated within the vicinity of the explosion. Even with something arrantly destructive like that wasn't going to stop Lucia, she lunged through the flames with mettle in her eyes. 

"Don't be pushing your luck." Flames adorned her, yet it slowly waned into smoky fumes. Orphelia drop kicked the being from behind. "!" Making him skid forward to Lucia, smirking to see that there was a chance to fighting. Lucia ran in poste-haste, rearing a fist as she threw it into his frames. "We've got him on the ropes!" Orphelia says, yet Lucia's arm went through him like a spectral thing. Hitting Orphelia unintentionally. "Sorry!" She wanted to hit him, except he had such speed that can make him do that? With both hands to grab them by the skulls, he plummets them into the concrete floor. Atop the two, he was a galactic officer sweeper. It was his job to take care of criminals, for three chapters Amado still hadn't recovered? Orphelia kneed him into the stomach to make him loosen his grip, Lucia punched him straight into the throat. They were hitting him, he didn't think those moves weren't bad. Except their strength needed a little more to actually hurt him. ''By Zeus' beard. This guy ain't even out of breath after taking hits like that." Lucia saw that he still had his striking glare onto them, nor did he use much of his sword. 

"The both of you can't defeat me." He states clearly to them. "What was that?" The concrete ground under Orphelia was beginning to crack to make its way towards him, Orphelia recollected something from social media. "Saying that I can't beat you?!" She rushed in to the being, he evaded the attack however with faster movement."TO HELL WITH THAT!" She wasn't going to waste her form to losing. Then moving at blistering speeds to hit him onto his grundle. 'I saw you pulverized. I couldn't forgive myself for letting something like that happen to you. Jose!' She thought, she was getting direct hits into him.'But.. with these limits weighed on me. Blood loss. I'll have to make it count!' Yet he flashed out of her sight, then he threw a punch behind her spine. Bouncing her to another direction, again and again gumming her up with multiple strikes. 'I can't... can't lose like this. You're counting on me!' Grappling on the very muscular being, her foot arose to strike atop his head. He was hit, building a massive crater on the streets. 

"This strength. Is your limit." Seeing that her Queen slayer mode was starting to wane away, with energy being formed atop her face. "N..o..I..failed. My friend." Then BOOM! "Orphelia!" Lucia saw that she was defeated by the being, he rose one of his digits upwards into his ear drums. Orphelia was defeated on the spot, calling in for the police to pick up these two. Social media going out vogue onto these characters have been sent into jail by Sage. "They're varlets. Justice called me to put a kibosh to them." He says into the news reporter, after one question. He trekked out, leaving the scene before any paparazzi would come out asking the being. He flew out, yet to where was Amado? Still in need of recovery after three entire chapters? How is Amado going to save his allies without being found by The Mighty Sage himself? Will this alleged affair between NCE continue? Or was there going to be a little more from the story? 

{To where Creps and Amado} 

"I.. can't let this just transpire. Dammit. I can't fight. I can't even get up. This therapeutic method ain't helping me." He turned off the tv, whilst Crepuscule was knitting something on the sofa. "Just let yourself heal. You can come for them when the time is right." She riposted to him. "Do you know who Sage is?" He questioned the other."In a way. I do." She didn't want to mention the name, but she knew him. Quite a history with the so called NCE, with unbelievable power like that. "Once you've had full allievation from this inexpressible pain. You're free to go. But with him still out there. Sweeping the streets, you would've had a perilous venture of survival if it weren't for me." She avowed. 

"When you put it that way." He quadrated with the other. "Your team would be glad to see you, but it's forbearance that wins the losses." She added."We lose and win some. Sound advice." He understood the words, she was being allegorical slightly."I'll save you. Lucia and Orphelia. No matter what." He looked up to the ceiling, being able to move slightly. Except, it was going to be awhile before he was getting back into action ever again. 

"I know.. I know you'll do it. I believe in you." Orphelia heard something from astounding levels, it was Amado's voice. He was fragile at the moment, but she knew he had the mettle to do whatever it takes to get his teammates. "You heard him? Orphelia?" Lucia whipped to the other, hoping to get an answer."Yeah.. yeah I did."


	26. Shadowina and Amado merge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowina had found Amado where he was, the only way for him to recuperate faster is to merge.

"Jose.." The formless being stared deeply into the unmoved body of the being, she too can hear that Orphelia and Lucia require his assistance. 'NCE and NEE can merge with just a touch.' She remembered something like that, extending her hand towards the being. He grabbed her hand with firmness, he didn't want to do things the easy way. "N-o...Don't." He was getting better, being able to move even under his jugular. "The easy way, isn't my method. Strength, whatever, I'll do it my way. I'm better, it's waning." He gets up, staggering in his steps as Shadowina was opening her arms just in case he was going to fall to the ground. He stood erect after a few moments, curling his fingers into a fist. "You can exist inside and outside barriers of reality? Right? Take us to 'J00piter prison'. Shadowina. It should keep us out of Sage's qui vive." He proved another feat, fast recovery, how did he do it? An unfathomably powerful being struck him, yet he continues to stand afterwards. "Wait.. was it on the ninth or the eleventh sequel?" Crepuscule murmured to herself, an evocative popped into her mind. "Right.. the eleventh." She corrected herself. 

Seeing the beings colors vanish, waving to Amado. "He can't win against Sage, but all he could do is save them. Hopefully." She knew, due to Complete Arsenal in her gear. Meanwhile to where the two were, Shadowina's arm was tucked under the arm of a being whilst her right arm was hooked on the left forearm. The left palm against the head of the guard to put him under a lock, he was flying digits on the keypad. "There! Orphie and Lucia should be unfettered!" After unlocking their cell, it alarmed the guards. Who presumed there was a malfunction to their cell, seeing Orphelia and Lucia tank their way out of the guards' way. "Orphie, Lucia. I didn't want to make you anent." The exact hologram of Amado appeared before their temples, mainly his head. "I broke you out, except that Sage guy could be back any minute. ---" There was something causing distortion to the call, it was Sage. "You." Sage finally brings an evocative, he wasn't dressed in green, it was crimson-blood red. 

"We have to help him!" Orphelia exclaimed. "I was about to say that.." Lucia didn't get the chance to say something like that, seeing the two free falling from the scene. Orphelia noticed a smaller detail, Amado had him under a lock. His forearm blocking the mouth, palm against his own bicep. His palm against his shoulder, squeezing firmly to sap out the oxygen from the mouth. "Now that I think about fighting that dude. I should rethink my strategies like Amado." But did the being need sustenance to survive or was he merely pretending due to the verve Amado shown? Hitting the concrete ground, seeing prisoners in a boisterous expression. "Unfathomable power? I don't need that." He was waiting for when the being was going to blackout, afterwards he stood victorious over the being. "That was actually astute Amado, self-defensive move to take him out. We chose the truculent route." Lucia wanted to give Amado a praise."The question is, where the hell have you been? I've been disquiet for you." Orphelia threatened with a finger. "Long story, I'll tell you afterwards we get out of this place." He apprised them, the two followed the being. 

"I knew you'd beat him!" Lucia gave plaudits for him. "It was my alternative, I'm not that crazy to fight a being that powerful." He didn't want to fight that being, he came to rescue these two from the monster. After escaping, Sage stood from his spot. "Amado..I am impressed with such virile you have. But that was serendipity." He feigned earlier. "Quite the brains of an entity." Said another voice, it was Grail. "He knew he couldn't match you, so he took measures to doing such actions. Even with feigning, real martial arts reign supremacy over any other." She added. As the very muscular remained stagnant from his position, continuing to sweep the streets outdoors once again. 

{ To Antithesis } 

Staring deep into a mirror, Onyx waited for when he was going to come back."Jose.. I need you.Tell me, that you aren't dead." Contemplative notion, she felt a familiar warmth teem her mass. "My diamond..?" She was flustered, whipping to the other in a bawling mess."I wouldn't be dead." He lifted his mask slightly, kissing her on the forehead. After wiping her bubbled expression, she was happier than ever to see him back in one piece. He was one robust being, even if he wasn't at levels like Lia or other teammates. He outfoxed his enemy, that's Amado's methods. He wins under sheer intellect and durability. Not a walking hulk, he wants to win the battle after an endeavor. "Through vim and vigor." Her tippy toes arose to press her lips against his, draping her arms around his shoulders. This passionate feeling came back to Onyx, having someone you love the most back to you. "And.. no promises. Those usually are intent on being broken." Pulling away from their kiss, she poked him on the cheek. "Yeah." This was the feeling of love with someone else. 

'It's been toiling for me, to recuperate more than I usually should've. Except, what I should be thinking about is the success. All I want is Antithesis together, money, weapons, none of that can inveigle me. Who am I..? I'm Jose. And I don't do asinine quotes. Because, who needs to when you know the enemy will die afterwards? It's not like they'll be remembered. ' He and Onyx return to the rest of the gang, seeing him standing with Antithesis was the greatest thing to see again. "Uncle!" Alan and Albert rushed in to envelope the male in their child-sized arms, despite the way how he treats them. He's still the reasons why everyone ever was here in the first place, he didn't know what to do. "Just practice your magic." He apprised the two, without using a minatory to them made them actually beam. "Okay!" At least he could've done something congenial for the two, for once, now what was Antithesis going to do? 

"Did someone deck Lia out?" He wanted to know where the being was."She left a note, says she needs to do it alone." Yuo evinced the note to Amado, it was definitely Lia's handwriting. "Yeah, we've got a tall order anyway. That, Grail woman put a bounties on Orphelia and Lucia. And security measure seems to be amplified." He looked through the transparent glass, seeing authorities, police, of this alien kind. Something was oozing from the sink, it was like a substance of some sort. Similar to the one that called himself, Negotiator. What was the secret to being great as Amado? Was it martial arts? Or is it being simply pragmatic such as he is?


	27. Gretel's getgo.

Face palming herself, seeing her vehicle was in rickety shape due to something tremendously powerful that caused it. She couldn't put her finger on it, howbeit, she had a job to take care of and it's finding that costumed entity. "How's your mission?" Grail question, her hologram appearing before the other's temples. "I'm still trying to put two together to where the heck he is." She jived. "I know someone you should divulge to. He's called 'The Sage'." Showing images towards the being of newfound pictures, seeing it was the guy she was looking for in exact. "That guy's trying to purloin my limelight!" She exclaimed, she didn't see what was the essence in being bedazzled by what he did. "Wait... that's my vehicle he just hit!" She noticed a detail in the corner, during the fight of Orphelia and Sage. She didn't know who these beings were, but she knew this was her mission, part of it.  
"Thanks for imparting." She hung up the communication. Heading out to scour for where this unbelievably powerful being was, since she was getting smackeroonies for this one. She'd adhere it, easy peezy. She found a very muscular being who was sitting on a bench, quaint, this brings up an evocative, this was the exact costume the being wore. 

"Excuse me, but are you. Sage?" She asked, seeing him stare at the other in a blank mien. "I was hired by the Fascist Grail to get the criminal who dresses in a costume. To ask you for help." She showed her wallet to the other, ID, materials to prove she wasn't a criminal herself. Simply wishing to accomplish this mission. "You look like the kind of guy who's forte is expediting things that involve criminals." She was waiting for when he was going to talk to her already. "Do you know his name?" He asked the other. "Er.. no, I don't. I've certitude he can circumvent all forms of tech. I've scanned and search this entire civilization. Nothing." That was an important detail, Amado was using his imperceptibility to elude being caught in pitfalls. "I simply forbear." He jived. "For? Him to pop out of nowhere and there! We get him?" She questioned.  
"It is key." He shut his eyes, repositioning his spot."Sapient people at the same time, poky." She laid her back against the wall. He didn't sound like the talker, it would be nugatory trying to get him to talk so keeping her mouth stagnant was better. 

{To NCE} 

"It would seem Thorn has taken the shoes of a justice sweeper. Suppose life here does grow menial." Extremely discernible to a few of those whom remained. "Suppose my book comes in between the release of AT Universe : Remastered comic books." Jinx was pertaining to horror story, since when did NCE take interest to somethings that weren't usually shown in their lives. "Quinn and Jon's story is quite depressing on Jon's side. His blood-sibling is a mere mortal, seeing the future itself is beneficiary. Except, when it comes to a sitch like that. I do feel pathos for him. Quinn wishes to die like a mortal, Jon doesn't want to infringe such a promise. " She continued on, speaking to the readers about a different subject. "Sorry, this was the wrong topic to speak of."  
Clapping her hands to change the direction of the readers to something else. "We all know, the story is about Antithesis. But who induced its action? One entity, embodiment of badassery. Amado, I still cannot understand Luciado shippers. Is it because Lucia is merely a diehard fan? That is bawdy imagination for humans, it's almost grody. Then again, the porn of the two was kinky.." She was discussing things of --- wait, how come she knows of the so called thing. "Fan fiction made by someone. Sorry, can't show -- ah! It would seem Negotiator and Amado have bonded. Sorry to interject at such precious time." 

{To Antithesis} 

"Hngh!!" Orphelia was trying to get his arm to budge, it didn't move, like an immovable object to her. "Negotiator bonded to ya, I'd really enjoy it if we were gravitated to the same level. You're like a two hundred tonner." She narrowed her eyes, slightly grinning, she was able to make a better move. Using both hands to push it into the winning side. "That was iniquitous of you!" Lucia didn't want her idol to lose to someone else, so derogating her for merely winning. "Lucia, calm down. I lost, no need to be expounding for me." He was fortuitous to have her doing that, except he didn't want her doing that.  
"Well, we're almost through with getting supplies for the ship and we're off." Orphelia loosened her grip from his hand, however seeing Amado swim in a puddle form to go inwards the window."This time, nothing will stop me. Lucia, Orphelia. They know you two exist, being my accomplices in the charting off for supplies. With this enhanced level, I should be able to slip away from Sage." This time he made it permissible for the two to come along for counterattacks against a being that powerful, effort was an endeavor but with this strength. Far greater strength, this wasn't going to be permanent anyway. 

{ A few minutes later } 

"That doesn't count as a joke." Amado jived to Lucia. "At least I know how to jest, Orphelia's hamartia. Po-faced-" Lucia saw the other was flipping the middle finger at her. "Karma." Amado commented."I take every disparage from Amado as a praise!" She said in complacency, seeing how unaffected she was when Amado said that. "..diehard fan. She defines the 'diehard'." Orphelia whipped to the other direction, carrying objects and storing them into a box. "Well, these things shouldn't have been that hard to contraband. These machines moved at aeon seconds, still couldn't stand a chance against us." Lucia carried multiple things with her hands, whilst Amado was bringing the machines into the shredder to delete any evidence. "Both of you, go." He added, Lucia and Orphelia wondered why he just up said that.

Didn't he say he was fine with them?"Jose. If it's something, you should tell me-" Someone leaped through the window, she moved at unbelievable speeds. Amado couldn't move, struck into the back sharply by the being. "Never thought I'd find one of these creatures." That strike made Amado squawk his lungs out, he knelt to the ground due to the force mixed with the speed. "Hng..." He was grabbed by the back, pulled by the symbiotic suit. "Get.. your fucking hands off HIM!" Lucia and Orphelia threatened the other. "You want to fight me for something that's worth selling? You've got Moxie!" However, seeing their expressions, full out beasts. 

"Alright." She tied a belt around Amado's waist, pressing something on her wrist watch. "Where it goes, its with me!" Veyra readied herself into a position. "She took out Amado in one punch into his appendages." Lucia didn't like seeing her idol losing to someone else, Orphelia didn't want Amado to become someone else's prize. "Huh-" The ground was varnished in strange substances, yet making it slightly dicey for the fight. Due to Amado's doing, he was trying to help them while he remains under this being's grasp. Lucia rushed in forward, Orphelia tailed after the being afterwards. 'What makes this being so pivotal to them?' Veyra didn't know who it was under the substance of the suit.


	28. Chapter 28

"How can you expect me to take you two seriously? Both your movements are poky." Swinging a roundhouse kick behind her, and headbutting Lucia from behind. 'It's getting a little onerous trying to get Amado out of her hands.' This opponent was showing defiance for sure, if they had Lia this could've had a turn of events except this had to be done through undergird. "Wake up Amado!" Lucia exclaimed, sure, she has better reaction time than he did but numbers had a better chance at winning something. "Trying to wake your friend up? Don't bother, a punch like that. It's overt he'll need time to get up." She meant by the time she entered this scene, Lucia had to think of a way to get close in Veyra. 'Superior everything to Amado's traits. Who is this woman?' Orphelia thought, energy emanates from her gloves as she blasted energy inwards Veyra. "!" She had superior hearing to them, circumventing the blast with ease. "Dammit! Almost had you!" Orphelia rushed in forward to the being.  
A little impetuous going in for the other? Wouldn't Amado think of something before heading straight for the fight. 'Wait... she's got that buckle around to keep Amado in place, maybe if I.' Her jets roar herself to bounce off the ground. 'I'll have to hit that buckle belt to crack it to get Amado free!' Howbeit, the eagle-eyed being had unbelievable observation. She figured it out through Orphelia's mien. 'That's her ploy, it's not very shrewd when the opponent is cognizant of the move.' She readied herself to take Orphelia on, as Orphelia rushed in for the belt. At the moment Orphelia passed by her, it was caliginous at the very second. Orphelia was missing a glove, she noticed she had circumvented her. 'I botched that one up.' She thought, seeing the being wear the glove of hers. Beginning to charge energy through the glove, she used acrobatics to elude the incoming blasts of atomic energy. 

'Better swipe this bigger opportunity to unlace Amado's tether whilst that being is diverted with Orphelia.' Lucia was going to act out in the methods Amado used, she hunched over to move forward into the being. She was nigh to getting there, however she was grabbed by the wrist and flung upwards to the ceiling instantaneously by Veyra. 'Dammit! I was so close!' She thought, thudding into the concrete floor once again. "Amado! We could really use a hand here! AMADO?!" She was trying to holler out for the being, it didn't work, he was still out cold. The only way she was able to get Amado's help was getting him out of there, to her surprise Veyra pointed her glove hand towards Lucia. Emanating atomic energies from the specific hand, Orphelia was given a open opportunity. Rushing in for Amado, Veyra quickly reacted to the being with a glance of her eye. Grabbing on the tether of Amado, using him to be swayed across her, man, he was a heavy being. 'Dammit!' She was trying to get near her, howbeit, this being wouldn't let them get close to get Amado.   
'There must be a way to recourse our situation, there's no way Amado could've won if he did this on his own.' She thought, recollecting how easy it was for Veyra to pulverize Amado in a single punch.   
'I could easily tank her blows, but she looks like she's fortifying herself.' Lucia thought. Rushing in again to the being, she wanted to rethink her move again, counterfeiting a punch to beguile the being. Slipping under the being, hooking her legs around Amado to try faltering the tether of Veyra's. "Astute." Veyra saw the length her tether was being pulled by, raising a foot over the stowed tether. 

It bounced Amado back to where she was, she had notion to what they were trying to achieve."GIVE HIM BACK!" Orphelia hollered at the top of her lungs, stingers attract from her glove's wrist. Rushing in the being, she threw a hook at her. Veyra countered with two hands with behooven art, then repositioning Orphelia's arm around downwards. One of her hands held the arm whilst her other hand elbowed against her, Orphelia had the open opportunity to pressing the unbuckle button. Tripped over with immediacy, Veyra was handling these two as if they were gnats to her. "You two are really all that pertinacious for one single being? He must cost more than life." She surmised he was some sort of special kind, faulty with her statement. "Once I'm done with you two, I'll be heading off with this special specimen. Sell it to one of the collectors who has a high price for it. Especially, I've heard these things have impenetrable minds. I've developed technology that emulates that." She continued to talk, clearly, showing her superiority towards her foes.   
'If we let her do something like that to Amado, I'll...I'll...' Lucia was being pushed beyond reason, she wasn't going to hold back. A bloodlusted Lucia, both of her fists arose as she smashed the entire structure they were in in ease. Everything was fast, Veyra saw her bedazzling strength. 'Huh, been holding back? Did I instigate her?' She thought. 'I'll use that against her. A vulnerability to her.' Veyra thought of a plan to take on the being, getting into a stance. 'I haven't seen Lucia go on a fight with ire. Does Amado mean that much to her as a fan?' Orphelia analyzed the situation, it served as an inkling to her. 

'Wait.. what if this woman is going to use that against her? If I remember perfectly, she can move at aeon seconds. Lucia can react to it, however she would be pokier than the other.' Orphelia hadn't dared trying getting near, nugatory will be ought in her efforts. "It seems like I have to take my leave, sayonara!" Veyra tapped against her ear piece, transporting her elsewhere. "RRAHHH!!" At that pensive moment of Lucia, she failed to get Amado. She charged out to the city,with her monstrous strength to destroy the civilization ahead of her to find him. 'Oh..no.' Orphelia saw the destruction Lucia was causing, denizens were squeamish at the sight of the being demolishing everything in her path. She couldn't stop herself, Orphelia didn't try stopping her, maybe, Lucia was trying to find where Amado was. The fewer helicopters failed to stop Lucia, she flicked them over like gnats.   
What kind of scene was this for Antithesis? Amado was taken away by a superior foe, hell, who knows what she might be doing with him by now. Orphelia shadowed after the being, preferring distance than getting hit unconsciously by Lucia. Using her pragmatism, she wanted to stop Lucia. This civilization wasn't going to stand long for an hour, she was a monster in the eyes of the aliens. 

What about the other AT? Or should Orphelia contact them? No, she should think of getting Amado.


	29. Time to get to work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veyra has the creature in a research facility to dissect and study its properties and if it's kosher then she's getting paid.

"Time to attain a sample off this creature." The room had multiple doctors, nurses, scientists to teem the one specific being on the table. Amado, none had au fait that it was another living being. Veyra was watching from the members of staff trying their best, the substance that varnished Amado was fortifying itself from harm. "It's displaying mutiny." Says a scientist, Veyra stepped in into the center, cynosure endowed onto her. "This, better knock it's lights out." She swiped her fist across the face to bonk him, a few of the nurses were squeamish due to her brusque actions. "Can you not harm the creature?! It's alive and breathing, do you want to kill it or something?" Threatened by a nurse, they were incognizant before an eye of theirs would blink. The materials in their digits were confiscated by Veyra, making them fear-stricken by the woman by an instant. "Anybody else have questions?" She said aloud to them, silence eeries among them, she threw the materials to the ground to return the nurse things for them. 

Whipping to the opposite direction. She waited by the corner of the wall, eyeing on the process of the employees' work howbeit their clock rang. Lunch break, seeing them trudge off casually, this was getting a little poky how was this extraction arduous? One by one, until every employee was out for a lunch break whilst she closed into the body. "You've got some vim." She grasped his skull, it's vigor were being ripped away from her grasps as she eyed into the host."Heh.. I'm getting more, not only for a specimen. But for something that's got a HIGH bounty." Though the ones in her digits, weren't going to serve use due to the fact it was for a lower price. Crushing it between her digits, it squawked to the point it popped. 

 

'If I turn the creature in to the highest seller. And turn him into the fascist Grail, I might be able to buy myself whatever I would need.' Once leaving the being alone, she hadn't suspected he was recuperating during his unconsciousness. He was able to crawl himself elsewhere once she wasn't in range, painstakingly due to the fact the creature was enervated from fortifying his being. "..?" Veyra heard things into a micro-level, even his slightest motions were audible to her.'It's awake, but not at full strength. The host is asleep, it must be moving on its own.' She let the creature slip by her, silently tailing the entity from behind to somewhat induce falsity of hope. 'If it ever tries to presume victory, I'll take it away from him.' Through her temples, it was too easy to claim victory just now. She knew the art of manipulating her foes, tailing him in silence was going to work. 

It's form slipped through the tiles of the floor, she'll try to ascertain it through the uses of her unbelievable senses. 'It's heading for the escape pods. How foreseeable.' She takes a shortcut route through the ship, to follow the creature. Whilst outside the ship, there was a highly advanced motorcycle speeding by it to venture elsewhere. A being dressed in the incumbent attire, and accordingly to breath with an oxygen tank. Who was it? Can you make a wild guess who was missing from Antithesis? While she was evinced as an Anonymous to the ship, it could be just one of the employees delivering something to a place, after all that uniform had their logo on it. 

It was Lia herself, traversing into another planet. To a specific planet to find the captor of her son, while Amado was being helped unknowingly by the alien he formed bonds with. Breaching the oxygen atmosphere, safely unlocking her helm to let herself to inhale the oxygen of the planet.'Where would my son be. My senses can touch at global levels, let's see if I can find wherever he is. I don't want to rely on people for information. I hope Amado's fine.' Really, she thought Amado was fine despite her passing by him from that specific ship? Alright, she wasn't wanton, she had an objective to expedite. Saving her son, adoptive son she treated like her own biological son, unlike Amado who forsaken his own creation. 

"Huh?" Limelight was expelled onto her,she arose her head to look into it. Surrounded by alien reinforces who had advanced technology teemed her."{Your Mistress, she's arrived, exactly to what you predicted.}" Albeit it being another language, she learnt the methodology from Amado and it was to tapping into the cognitive abilities of the brain to fully understand it.'Thanks.. Amado.' She construed it with no effort, getting into a fighting form. "{She must be unhinged or something, we're like a number of an entire armada.}" Said one. Maybe, they'll rue the day they actually exerted effort into dissipating their numbers by heading into this being with no beings at her level. The skies were cerulean, clouds almond white. Creatures were very discernible to humanoid appearances, a kingdom was just beyond them. 

{Meanwhile to the civilization where Antithesis is} 

"Where the HELL ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!" Lucia was still in ire, incapable of equilibrating this visceral to herself. Destruction was in her wake, fires dancing and chanting around her. She had herself fixated to the far distant in space, spotting a ship and Veyra. Literally almost every member of Antithesis that were walking tanks can see at global scales, she didn't care what mess she left behind. Howbeit, there were two beings standing from her left and right side, Gretel and Sage. "You aren't the dude in a costume but you're a newfound bounty. Plus, we already have your friends as captive." The blonde threw a thumb atop, an aircraft of handcuffed members of Antithesis. "Go..to...HELL!" She punched Gretel into the jaw, her strength was a thousand tons. Gretel was dormant in the piles of salvage, she immediately cartwheeled away from the being. 

"Come and get me!" She chose to use that ire for something astute, rushing off to the distant. The being followed her, she was aiming to get to the fringes of the civilization. Using her techniques, she threw a fist hard enough against the being to aim downwards. Throwing him out of bounds of the civilization, she whipped elsewhere.'Should I try saving Amado or the gang first?' The team had to be the most imperative responsibility, even if she was much more willing to get Amado back. At the corner of her eye, seeing Sage from the distance from below. 

Heading for the aircraft. 

{To where Lia was.} 

'I don't have to fritter my energy on them, I put a number on them which was enough.' She would be able to take them down if she wanted to, it's just she didn't know what was transpiring to her son. Using her speed to get to the specific location, she paused her tracks to what she saw. It was Zona, who had focused counter group beings. Or in other words, machines that were able to counter her specific being. She didn't know, Zona waved to bemuse Lia to what she left behind. 'Amado told me, fighting isn't about defeating everything. If you have an object to complete, then none of anything matters. What matters is if I can get by them.' After the machines awoke, she gets into a stance. 

'I need to get to my son...' 

{ Meanwhile to where Amado was} 

He was carried by the symbiote he was bonded to. Veyra had a condescending grin crept over her lips, it was all a part of her plan. She knew this was her prize, quenching him wasn't that arduous. Returning him to where the ship's research laboratory was again.


	30. Chapter 30

"I think you're going to owe me more than you think." Veyra had Amado in handcuffs ; designed to hold even entities who can wipe out planets with their fists. Grail was probing Amado to see if he was the medium she was looking for. "You aren't Gretel, howbeit, I can make an exception out of you. Assassin." She snapped her fingers, ordering one of her soldiers to collect the payment for the price of this being's head. "You thought you'd get away, that easily.. didn't you?" Grail angled into the being, he glared into her as if he was bewitched to murder them. "Got anything astute to say?" Veyra eyed on Amado, hoping if she was going to hear a word out of him. His legs were cuffed, making sure he wasn't going to pull out any hoodwinking on them. "You're not worth of surrogacy." He's been studying her, he finally construed to the point that this entity was Lia's mother. Grabbing his collar, twisting it firmly with a glare inwards at him. How did he know of who SHE WAS? "That's..personal information, you're walking on some thin ice!" Amado, practically the only character to ever crack another entity even this powerful. "Am I? Or have you?How about you look at the civilization you left in destruction?" He aforementioned the civilization he once was with his team.   
"Wouldn't you have felt pathos for the people that actually liked you?" He whipped fully to Grail, who was a failure to her own civilization. "I've acted heady of my own ambition to get you, failed those. For that, you must be executed!" Huh, seems like he hit a nerve , better use that to his advantage. 

"Not transpiring, EVER." Amado swung his cuffs inwards Grail's face, using his superior athleticism to get by the two to distance himself."You aren't getting paid if he isn't dead." She ordered Veyra, suppose getting paid more was better than not. She tailed after Amado, who circumvented bullets, lasers, things used for projectiles and the soldiers. He couldn't do much other than wallcrawl and elude, his movement was restricted to these cuffs. "Hey! Asshat! I don't recall us being good allies but I can unbind those for you. Just help me out of this cell!" He recognized a voice, it was at the second floor. He made impetuous movement, he didn't have time to focus whether Veyra was getting to him or not. He was nigh to getting to the specific entity calling out to him, until he was kicked under the scaffolding he stood on. Metallic slabs burst from Veyra's mere kick, he couldn't elude it due to it moving at Aeon seconds. "Huh.. I did not think I was going to see you again." Amado recuperated from the attack, the prisoner he recognized. 

Ancestor Victoria. "I have to kill yo--" Veyra let her guard down after presuming he couldn't do a thing. Wrong. He sweeps his cuffs under her heel to trip her, he rushed inwards Victoria. It appeared there was an impenetrable force field, he didn't have time to figure out what the codes were in the nick of time. He jumped briefly to kick the force field out through means of speed and strength. It was instantaneously broken after his sheer force was registered, she snapped her fingers to suddenly make the cuffs dematerialize. "Now then, shall we take our fight with--" Victoria was suddenly scooped away from the ground. "Unhand me you CRETIN! I can fight by myself!" She was being taken to an escape pod by Amado, he was physically cognizant not even with their forces combined it wouldn't make much of a difference. "What?! ARE YOU DOING?! I'M AGOG TO HELP YOU!" Thrown into the escape pod, sent immediately away by Amado. "Not even both of us.. combined would stand a chance, you might be my enemy. But this is something you shouldn't see." Were the last words she heard from him, to who knows where he sent her off. 

He automatically faced Veyra. "Quite shrewd there, aren't you?" She commented. "You're free, but you're still stuck with me and every soldier here. Do you really think you can outfox me?" She continued on, he glared in silence inwards the being."No, I don't think. I do. I know, I can't beat you, at all. But it doesn't mean I'm not going down without a fight." He was free, but for how long was his reprieved being will last? He didn't have the symbiotic creature with him, that gave him major enhancements. He charged energy in his hands, whipping towards the walls. "No! HE'S GOING TO--" She was portending for them, but it's better to deal with a less of a dent on her payment. Atomic energies blew a massive hole through the ship, it blew an immense hole. The vacuums of space was eating the soldiers away, Amado was at the advantage here. 

And this is why you love Amado isn't it? Astute? 

Veyra was being pulled in, using that momentum to use her speed to close into Amado. 'I can survive the depths of space for hours, sure, except if I fight her it'll be otiose and I'll be flung into space by then!' He used his athletics to avert getting caught by Veyra's closure, many objects were being eaten away by space. However it appeared that the soldiers appeared to be fine, there was an oxygen bubble outside the ship. It only offers oxygen in the length of the outer areas of the ship, not protect it from the vacuums of space. 'It's a good thing, I've got a few upgrades to this suit.' He tapped against his red optics, his oxygen supply and breather which was his mask. Had limited use, he had to make good use of this suit. 

 

{Meanwhile to Lia} 

'Dammit! These things anticipate every move of mine! They've fucking mimeographed my movement and my style as if it were their own.' She had her fists readied, it was getting arduous to keep her ground.'My son's relying on me. I can't let him go into someone else's hands. Especially, Zona's.' Then CRACK! She was knocked out by blindsiding, she was briefly being dragged by the stony entities to where the castle was. 'Yon...I'm so.. sorry. I hope Amado's..Amado's..okay.' Define okay LIA? It's just as bad as this situation was, once being brought in the main hall of where Zona was. Sitting on her throne, her left arm against the arm chair."Tsk, I expected nonesuch from my magnum opuses. My beloved's in the process of his memories being wiped away, every memory of you in it. Replaced with loving me, and ONLY ME." Lia was mustering her strength up, she gave a deathly glare into the being."I'll fucking kill YOU!" It sounded like Lia was affected by what she said. "Me? Look at your position. I've prepared to fight you. You couldn't succeed. Tell me, what are you going to do once he no longer remembers you? Will you tell him that he's your mother? Will you tell him that he's seeing falsity from what he knows? Are you going to tell him 'Mother knows best'. You've certainly fluffed your mantle up, Lia. So much for being --" Those words were getting to Lia, she steps forth making it difficult for the stony beings to hold her. 

Like she was slipping from their grasps."SHUT UP! What the bloody HELL would you know what it means to be a MOTHER?! EGOMANIAC! THERE'S NO REAL LOVE OUT OF YOU!" She flung the beings over with bedazzling strength that overpowered them, did these feelings empower her? "A beast." She pulled something out of her throne, it was a rocket launcher meant to damage beings at her level. "Come at me, reprobate." Zona fired an immense rocket inwards Lia, narrowing her eyes. She had the stony beings teem her whilst the rocket was inwards her direction? She knew what kind of action Amado would pull out, pointing her hands downwards the ground to blast energy to bounce her off the ground. The rocket disappeared from thin air, reappearing right off the bat to her level. 'What kind of rocket can do that?' She thought. 'I'll grind over its side.' She rushed to its rear edges, grinding over it. 

It's body contorted to stretch itself to point inwards at Lia. 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' Who could invent something like this?! It's beyond comprehension! Crap, Lia was getting near to contact. Not unless she creates a counterforce, charging atomic energy from her digits as she fired away to the explosion to defend herself. She needed to keep all her energy, no time to make some impossible feat possible for her.


End file.
